<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untold Stories -Once Upon a Time by AspiringWriter93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629928">Untold Stories -Once Upon a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93'>AspiringWriter93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ABC's hit TV show Once Upon a Time</p><p>Very AU  </p><p>Seasons 2-6 </p><p>Book 1</p><p>"A word of advice -- do be careful. Nothing more dangerous than an untold story, and the people who don't want them told." - Mr. Hyde</p><p>The people with untold stories from the past and present times are popping everywhere in Storybrooke even ones we have seen in Disney movies and/or read in our books from literature in our world are having their stories being told whether they like it or not. And if Hyde's (While he tries to change for Jekyll's daughter Clara whom he sees as his own child as well.)  warning about how dangerous these untold stories will be and the effect put in them depending on how the stories of our beloved fairy-tale, Greek Mythology and literature come and live together in the same town will be told. Now it'll take two truest believers to help these stories, can Clara and Henry do it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Eric (Once Upon a Time), Aurora/Prince Charming (Disney), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Edward Hyde/Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Gideon/Original Female Character(s), Henry Jekyll/Original Character(s), Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Jane (Peter Pan), Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Groundsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COMPLETED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarence was out playing with their dog sparky, she went out so that the grounds man could protect her from Poole, in the mansion. The young blonde would swing as Jekyll turned a bit smiling to see her happy, that's how it was supposed to be seen a dog, a father and a child, he turned back to clipping the one ingredient he was working on secretly without anyone noticing as his daughter decided to get up and walk with Sparky.</p><p>"Uh-uh what are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"just going to take a walk."</p><p>"Take Sparky then." He told her playfully knowing she was going to give him the eye role as she always does.</p><p>And that she did but with a smile knowing he was just looking out for her, in the meantime Zelena and Charming were dealing with how the wand broke and where they are. Clarence stopped and picked up Sparky holding him behind a tree making the twigs rustle, holding his muzzle to keep him quiet she just stood there.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Snow asked thinking she heard a rustle.</p><p>"No, what?" David asked looking around securely.</p><p>"Oh, there a little girl." Zelena then pointed as she spoke.</p><p>Holding her breath, she didn't know what else to do, sighing hearing them to tell her to come no harm will be done, Hook came over and looked over the tree.</p><p>"I know you're hiding." Hook told her in his accent.</p><p>With a bit of indistinct talking while the others watch, they saw it was just a small sixteen-year-old girl holding her dog, one in which reminded Zelena of Dorothy with Toto. She was shaking a bit as she came face to face with his friends he mentioned.</p><p>"Guys, this is Clarence, daughter of a man named Jekyll." He introduced her to the gang.</p><p>"Dr. Jekyll, it's Dr. Jekyll, actually." She corrected him.</p><p>"right, if we want to be formal about it, then that is it." Hook said while gesturing his hand towards her.</p><p>Clarence came by with the others as Jekyll saw, he let go of the scissors and ran as Hook with charming came to get him.</p><p>"No daddy, it's okay they're friends."</p><p>"Wh--what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here." Jekyll stammered.</p><p>"Well, not our fault a portal grabbed us and took us to your land." Zelena said sarcastically.</p><p>"Zelena," Snow scolded her then spoke to the frightened man "is there another way to get to our land, place called storybrooke?"</p><p>"S--such a st--strange name." He muttered fixing his glasses.</p><p>"No, what we need is magic to fix this wand." Zelena said to snow holding it up.</p><p>"Magic? No magic is supposed to be here, I could be in trouble." Jekyll said.</p><p>"By who?" Asked Hook curiously.</p><p>"By me." Another man walked up beside him, zapping them with the baton</p><p>Cage under the hospital</p><p>A door opened as a man came with a little girl.</p><p>"There you are, the prisoners that attacked my groundsman." Said the man.</p><p>"What, no, no we didn't attack anyone." Charming said defensive.</p><p>"All you need to know, is you'll be answering our questions. Like why are you really here." Said a very tall black haired man with a red tie and victorian attire.</p><p>"More importantly, what does the dark one," spoke a little girl who also had black hair stood beside her father or what looked to be "want."</p><p>"You know the bloody crocodile?" Asked Hook heading to the bars.</p><p>It was not long until he had Hook by the throat almost about to kill him, snow tried talking sense into him.</p><p>"Look, whatever you have with the crocodile isn't with us. There's a woman named Belle and he's just trying to wake the woman he loves shes--"</p><p>He then let go at the word love it confused Snow for a while.</p><p>"Pregnant." Snow finished.</p><p>"You mean to say, that the dark one has found love?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes," Charming replied for snow as he held on to Hook, as he held his neck "so whatever grudge you have towards him, it is not us."</p><p>The tall dark man thought about it for a while as he held his breath, his eyes looked down at his beloved, then tapped the bars until he spoke again.</p><p>"In my experience, locked in a cage, strong like this one. It's when you unlock the cage," the two then turned "That's when the trouble starts."</p><p>He left with the little girl leaving them behind, Hook looked to see a bit of pixie dust on the floor.</p><p>"Bloody hell." He muttered.</p><p>London (past)</p><p>A little girl had just found out her mother died of sickness, or old age she didn't care, right now she held her little brother, as a ship came by, the two siblings went over to the window.</p><p>"Alright, we all packed?" Hook asked.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Asked the girl.</p><p>"Neverland." He answered her.</p><p>Hospital - Dungeon</p><p>Hook remembered a past that he would never forget and vowed to find the girl again.</p><p>"Don't worry lost girl... I'll find you and your brother again." He muttered softly.</p><p>Clanking of the doors was heard as he looked to see the groundsman coming back this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarence was asleep on the floor perhaps from the serum running out as she looked around seeing herself in a land that's not around the hospital. She was confused never seeing this place before, just not a clear view as she had her back turned not knowing someone came out of the bushes gently as she began to turn around to scan the whole area.</p><p>"Where am I?" Clarence voiced echoed.</p><p>"Hello Clarence," Said a voice as she whipped around to the voice "Welcome to your dream world, I'm Morpheus." He smiled at her.</p><p>Smiling back, she looked around.</p><p>"would you like me to wake you up?"</p><p>Clarence turned back to face the god looking at him curiously "Wake me? B—but how?"</p><p>Suddenly she woke up hearing Jekyll come helping her up "you okay dearest?"</p><p>"I am fine daddy, come on let's go see them."</p><p>Clarence got up and walked with Jekyll to the prisoners.</p><p>Interior. Cage under hospital</p><p>"You alright?" David asked turning to look at Killian</p><p>"Aye. Bloody fantastic, other than that even in this hellish land, the bloody Crocodile manages to get in my way." Hook replied annoyed and sarcastically. "What the devil do you think he did to that warden?" He asked the others</p><p>"Well, with him, it could be anything," Snow said.</p><p>The doors opened as it was the other two again.</p><p>"There you are," Jekyll said.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Snow asked, while her eyes were directly towards the blonde haired girl again.</p><p>"What does it look like? We're here to help you." Jekyll asked sarcastically climbing up the stairs.</p><p>"Help us? Last time you would, you wouldn't even talk to us." David wondered why he'd help now.</p><p>"That's because the warden was watching my daughter and I." he explained clearly to David, Snow and the others.</p><p>"We had no choice," Clarence replied.</p><p>The two looked down at their feet then as Hook spoke they glanced up at him.</p><p>"if you really want to help us, prove it – open those bloody bars."</p><p>"I can't," Jekyll said.</p><p>"His orderly Poole keeps the keys with him at all times." Clarence looked at Hook than said. "we might be able to get the magic you need..."</p><p>"If you make a promise to us first." Dr. Jekyll said looking at them.</p><p>"Tell us. Anything." Snow replied.</p><p>Dr. Jekyll turned to snow, holding his hand to hold his daughters as she took it "when you leave this place, promise you'll take us with you back to your home."</p><p>"To Storybrooke? Why?" David asked.</p><p>"because I wasn't always the gardener here. I—I-I was a doctor, b-before the warden," he said frightened pushing his glasses up "took control and ruined everything. He—he made us a prisoner." Jekyll finished seeing Clarence has buried her head in his side "a—and my daughter does not deserve this." He then said while looking down at her, then up at Snow and then to Zelena.</p><p>"Look, we need magic so I can fix this wand." She told him.</p><p>"I—I know exactly where to go, the hospital lab, but..." he told Zelena turning to the door pointing forward "I can't take anything without the warden knowing it's missing." Taking a while to look up at her again, he finally made direct eye contact to her.</p><p>"you'll have to give the pieces to him so that he can fix it there," Clarence spoke up hoping that if a little girl talked, they'd have confidence towards her.</p><p>"then I'll bring them back." He added holding out his hand through the gate.</p><p>Zelena moved back as David held his hand holding part of the wood from the bench he broke in the cage.</p><p>"Please understand, that wand is our only way home. Okay so why should we trust you two?" snow asked looking at the little girl and her father.</p><p>Pulling him closer the metal clangs.</p><p>"you've met the warden." Jekyll stammered</p><p>"please, don't hurt him." Begged Clarence "he's all I have left for the family."</p><p>"trust us, we want to get away from him as much as you do," Jekyll added.</p><p>Shaking his head lightly David replied. "this is a bad plan."</p><p>Snow looked at the two with gentle eyes and could trust them, as it was just a father and a daughter trying to survive. "it's the only one we've got."</p><p>Letting go of his arm, and studying him Zelena gave him the wand as he turned to Clarence picking her up and carried her hoisted on his waist as he walked the hall to the hospital lab, in order to fix the wand.</p><p>Interior. Henry was with Violet trying to get the books, wondering how to destroy magic, paid by an unexpected visitor.</p><p>Slamming the book down irritated he spoke "there's nothing in here about destroying magic.</p><p>At the corner of his eye, he saw a brunette sitting cross-legged on the desk.</p><p>"Look harder, Henry." She said.</p><p>As he looked she gave a smile and disappeared, awkward about this he then turned back to the book.</p><p>"We came all this way for nothing."</p><p>Violet came by and put a hand on his "not for nothing." She said softly then turned seeing something recognizable. "you'll figure it out."</p><p>Henry smiled looking at her then sighed to himself sensing the girl again as he looked to her "go away." He said to whoever he was seeing but invisible to others.</p><p>"Don't trust her." She said and disappeared again.</p><p>Now after following in his father's footprints, he didn't suspect that a girl would be probably invisible, or just a figment of imagination or something but she would pop up when something was about to turn bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Down the... Hat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London, England (past):</p><p>Now a twenty-one-year-old Jane walked the woods alone, looking up she saw a light coming as she ran following the rabbit she saw as it ran into the woods.</p><p>"No, wait, stop!" She called out to it.</p><p>It sat on its hind legs going into its hole, as suddenly a man came from the hat leaving her confused wondering who is he.</p><p>"Oh dear, might have taken a wrong turn." He said then turned to look at the confused girl. "My apologies I'm Jefferson." He said to her bowing with his hat then stood straight.</p><p>"Jane pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"How would you like to come with me?" Asked the hatter, then said, "that is, do you trust me?"</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked him.</p><p>With a slight grin, he turned to his left and right then lowered "wonderland."</p><p>New York city library (present):</p><p>Jane was looking at the jack of hearts sadly, as she leaned against the pile of books with her leg up, to lean her arm on it holding on to it. It reminded her a sad memory as she saw Henry come by.</p><p>"What is that?" Henry asked noticing the jack of hearts card in her hand.</p><p>"Nothing, just nothing." She lied putting it in her pocket.</p><p>"Look, I know that pained look so you either tell me or just get out of here." He said a bit angry looking at her. "Or at least help me."</p><p>Sighing she got down and looked at the glass case.</p><p>"Smash it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes she grabbed a book and smashed the glass, taking the goblet and gave it to him.</p><p>"Stealing are we?" He smiled taking it.</p><p>"Won't be the first time."</p><p>Henry looked confused looking "What do you mean?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes "you met pan, have you?"</p><p>"Yes... but what does that have to--" then Henry got it "You're Jane, Wendy's daughter are you."</p><p>Jane gave a smile nodding "yes, that very same first lost girl you saw in my movie return to neverland."</p><p>"Yes, have you been getting in my mind?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't think that's me, it's you you're thinking like a lost boy." She told him.</p><p>"So you were a thief then?"</p><p>"Yes." She answered.</p><p>"Did you know Robin Hood?" Henry asked curiously.</p><p>Jane just stayed quiet at the response just looking down at her feet.</p><p>Sherwood Forest (past):</p><p>"Now esteem Efendi we feast!" Called out a man, the leader of the merry men.</p><p>"Oh don't even count on it, easily fox." Jane looked to Robin with a smile.</p><p>"Right, forgot to underestimate the queen of thieves." Robin bowed respectfully and returned to the men.</p><p>"Tonight we have one place to go, but we need another, to help out."</p><p>Robin wondered and looked to her "Where to?"</p><p>"Maleficent, she has a lot of treasure we can steal."</p><p>"I know where to go." A man said as this made her turn to see him.</p><p>"Who the bloody hell are you?" She asked.</p><p>"Ah, me? Well, some call me the Knave of Hearts but some call me will scarlet."</p><p>"Jane Darling."</p><p>The two smiled at each other.</p><p>New York library (present):</p><p>Jane held the jack of hearts card a single tear dropped on it as it glowed Henry came over wondering.</p><p>"Is it..."</p><p>"Will..." Jane whispered smiling with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"I need to get the hatter, go back to wonderland."</p><p>A rabbit came in silently as it couldn't talk, she smiled as it was the March hare but in a spell to act like a real rabbit, jane waved her hand over the rabbit as it was going back to normal with glasses.</p><p>"Ah there you are Jane, I heard what you said, Jefferson is actually in Wonderland with his daughter grace he's awaiting you now," March said.</p><p>"And Alice?" She asked.</p><p>"Right there waiting for you."</p><p>She smiled bright "excellent."</p><p>March Hare made a portal but suddenly hatter came.</p><p>"March really? Why would go through that when you can go through a hat." He smiled at her.</p><p>"Jefferson!" Jane said and went over to him hugging him "Look it's the jack of hearts it's glowing and--"</p><p>"I know, Will, don't worry he's calling you. Telling you where he is. So how about we say we went down..." he said looking around, then remembered "the hat?" It took him a while to come up with that thinking as he pulled out his hat.</p><p>"Very well take the hat but I'm going my way."</p><p>Jefferson grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her as she smiled back jumping into the hat and going down, down, down.</p><p>Interior. Wonderland.</p><p>After dropping what looked more like a thousand feet compared, the two dropped in the woods, he looked up and got up quickly to help her up.</p><p>"Oh my, okay let's thank God that you are not harmed, or the Knave will kill me," Jefferson said relieved she's okay.</p><p>Getting up pushing him away she sighed fluffing her pink nightgown and fixing her lavender sweater.</p><p>"I'm fine, now where is the Knave of Hearts." She looked to him not kidding hoping to find the one person her only friend, looking down at the card she knew he was calling for her help and that is exactly what she is going to do.</p><p>Both Jefferson and jane walked the road of wonderland he was back to his old self and not how he was before in storybrooke, now she knew his name is to be called the mad hatter, just one little problem. That Jane knew so well about is Jafar the royal adviser of the sultan. It would take longer but nothing will stop her from finding Will and with friends she needed this was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Their halves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarence walked down the laboratory with her father grabbing the potion bottles while Jekyll grabbed the electrical stuff as he set the wand down, those two were two minds that think alike and can't go without the other, he put on the goggles and gave the signal for his daughter to lower the lever.</p><p>He put the broken wand pieces through as he backed up. "Now sweetie."</p><p>Clarence pulled the lever, a bolt of electricity went down the wand, he then nodded with a thumbs up to pull it back up. The two looked as she came by him taking off the glasses, mesmerized by it, it was truly amazing.</p><p>Except it would have worked out if Poole hadn't walked in "What are you doing here?" He asked heading the two with his daughter Tiana.</p><p>Jekyll stammered pulling Clarence behind him protectively "the w-warden wanted me to fix this. " He said holding up the wand, lying "It's a surgical instrument."</p><p>"And look Clarence I brought someone." Tiana laughed darkly showing her frog in her hand.</p><p>As she did she let out a loud shriek hiding behind her father.</p><p>"Aww daddy's little girl is scared." She taunted her.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Bet ya are! Daddy's little girl." She continued to taunt her.</p><p>"Well if that's true, you won't mind me asking the warden himself." Poole threatened Jekyll.</p><p>"No. You can't do that." Jekyll began stepping back with Clarence clung behind him holding onto his jacket. "You know he--he doesn't like to be disturbed." Turning to run he managed to call out "Clarence run!"</p><p>"Like I said, it's time to see the warden, and the wardens apprentice," Poole said.</p><p>Clarence went from behind Jekyll to the door of the lab before it was too late that the frog stopped her, she turned around punched to the floor by Tiana while poole did the same to Jekyll holding him tight to force the serum as did Tiana to Clarence. Backing away she watched her begin to change, the horrible screams of both father and daughter, not letting them out the pain it brought the two was too much to take, as the screams continued to fill the air from them, Jekyll turned to the table with Clarence beside him dropping the bottles onto the floor breaking some on the table, in a few minutes both Hyde and Raven took their places.</p><p>"Why are we here?" He asked in his Victorian accent looking down still, bruised as it bled.</p><p>Poole looked to Tiana and then answered "sorry to disturb you the doctor was in his lab fixing a wand. I can only imagine he got from the prisoners."</p><p>Looking to them, Hyde felt blood on his hands, with Raven asking "and so you did this?"</p><p>"the doctor and his daughter were running away, w—we had no choice," Poole answered.</p><p>Getting close to Poole he began talking "but you know the rules." He had a hand on Poole's chest turning sideways until he grabbed his throat choking him.</p><p>Shrills from Tiana also showed her punishment as Raven was showing her nightmares until she dropped on her knees covering her ears.</p><p>"no one hurts doctor Jekyll," Hyde said throwing him across as Raven threw her to the wall unconscious, as Hyde turned to a photo frame of a boy and a girl with a blonde woman. He turned his attention back to Poole that sat on the floor now "Except me."</p><p>Raven turned around followed by Hyde looking all over the place as he began talking.</p><p>"oh, what a mess, the doctor hasn't been brave enough to come down here for quite some time he must think these prisoners can help him," Hyde spoke as walked to the wand, tilting his head curiously looking at it.</p><p>"should we kill them?" Poole asked, "just to be safe I would be happy to do it."</p><p>Holding the wand Hyde was crouched down talking with his daughter Raven standing beside him. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you would be the fact is, if the doctor is on to something this place that they told him about, this storybrooke..." he then turned to face his daughter then Poole, getting up again "could be the answer we're looking for."</p><p>"you mean it? You think this could be the place?" he asked Hyde following him with Raven beside him thinking to herself, as Hyde headed to the window.</p><p>"I think that we have been trapped in this land for far too long. It's time that we found ourselves a home. And so I shall allow the doctor to go through with his plans, but I am going to make one small alteration. The doctor isn't the only one who will be going to this storybrooke we all will.</p><p>Both raven and Hyde looked out the window looking out the window while holding onto the chairs side by side of each other, a dirigible flew past the house knowing this will be finally an escape.</p><p>Interior. New York library:</p><p>Meanwhile, in the library, a book was left open once Henry was unconscious with Violet after an encounter with his grandfather putting them to sleep.</p><p>The title of the book said.</p><p>The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.</p><p>Emma entered the room as she saw her son unconscious with Regina beside her "henry! Are you okay?"</p><p>Waking up henry asked, "mom, where's violet?"</p><p>"I'm right here, I'm alright," Violet answered sitting up.</p><p>Both of them stood up as Emma asked.</p><p>"what happened to you? To—to the both of you?"</p><p>"grandpa. He has the crystal now."</p><p>Regina wondered asking Henry "henry, what were you thinking? Why would you want to destroy magic?"</p><p>Henry looked to Regina angered "do you really have to ask that? You finally had the chance to be happy, and then magic took it away from you, just like with Daniel."</p><p>"henry, the evil queen is never coming back." Regina shook her head "you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"I don't because my other mom is doing that for me," he said whilst turning to Emma, "you thought she was going to go all Evil Queen again."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should have trusted Regina." Emma said softly to her son.</p><p>"but you didn't!" Henry raised his voice. "because you know how it goes for us. Every time it looks like we could be happy, magic just comes in and wrecks it."</p><p>"is that what you really think?" Regina asked.</p><p>"yeah. In case you both forgot, magic took away my dad." He said while Violet put a hand on his shoulder "and It took away Violet's mom. And I don't know what I would do if it took away one of you."</p><p>"henry," Emma spoke softly stepping close to Henry.</p><p>"don't!" he started backing away from Emma "just don't."</p><p>A few seconds occurred before Regina spoke up "Henry, what were you doing down here?"</p><p>Answering her his voice toned down a bit "following my dad's trail to figure out how to destroy magic." He turned to look at Violet "but we didn't find anything. It was just a waste of time."</p><p>"so what do we do now?" Violet asked. "cause Henry's grandpa has the crystal."</p><p>Interior. Jekyll's hospital lab.</p><p>Hyde was waving the wand summoning a portal knowing how to get his archenemy, Raven watched amazed and amused at this, he read from the book he held in his hand. As rumbling shook the place.</p><p>"you're summoning the portal?" Poole asked.</p><p>"shh." Hyde snarled hushing his orderly.</p><p>"listen is this how we get to this... this storybrooke?</p><p>Answering him Hyde kept concentration on the wand.</p><p>"no, for what we're after, you need to think bigger."</p><p>"then what are we doing?" Poole asked him.</p><p>"taking something." Raven said irritated by the orderly again. "that will give us the power we need."</p><p>After a while a box, most likely to be Pandora's Box landed on Raven's hand as she passed it to her father as he looked at it curiously.</p><p>"I don't understand. How is this box gonna help find us a home?"</p><p>"It's not the box that's important. It's what's inside it. Or rather, who? If the dark one ever wishes to see his wife again... he'll have to do exactly as we say." Hyde said setting the box down putting his hand on it still.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other sharing smiles, but Hyde and Raven knew work is due and it would be better in another land able to have the advantage of Rumple now. Taking away his wife was the best revenge ever as he kept an eye on the photo frame as Jekyll on the inside gave a smile as Hyde knowing this will go as planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Separation (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning arrived as Clarence woke up with Jekyll in a straitjacket, sighing softly they tried to break free only noticing the note by Hyde, Clarence got up and read the note saying "you almost got free, sorry it didn't work out" -Hyde rolling their eyes both of the two Jekyll and Clarence turned their heads to look seeing that Poole had a little too much last night. Walking over his feet to not wake him he started to talk.</p><p>"That's the thing about you Hyde, you're not half as clever as you think."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Hook was trying to get them out, all though it did not work of course considering the fact they were still locked.</p><p>"did you get into your own rum?" Zelena asked irritated. As Hook just looked at her Rolling her eyes "you believe that's going to work when my magic can't."</p><p>Having enough of this Hook began to talk "well, I suppose I could just do nothing," Turning shouting at Zelena "but then again, that's your job!"</p><p>Irritated Zelena began talking heading to the pirate "if you really want to get out of here, I can arrange a trip right back to the underworld!" She then shouted back.</p><p>Metal clanked on the gates as Hook slammed against it, David put his hand to stop the two.</p><p>"Stop it! Now, we need to be patient. The groundsman promised to fix the wand and bring it back to us."</p><p>Walking right in hearing the argument the blonde and Jekyll came up, as Jekyll started to speak.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I was only able to keep half my promise." Jekyll began walking up the stairs as Clarence stayed on guard.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Zelena raised her voice looking at Jekyll as if she was about to kill him. "Wheres the wand?"</p><p>Running up the stairs Jekyll began talking "I repaired it, but then the warden took it from me. I didn't come empty-handed, though." Searching for the keys he continued "seems the orderly, he enjoyed a little bit too much whiskey today." He said looking at the key, then at them. Starting to unlock the cage.</p><p>"We need to get the wand back from that warden. Do you know where he is?"</p><p>Clarence swiftly turned her head to Jekyll eye-widened he was asked that, hoping he's able to keep a lie easily.</p><p>Jekyll knew Clarence was watching and knew how to lie really well, raising a child and having to lie to protect her was enough to use it on the prisoners.</p><p>Looking up Jekyll replied, "eh, no, uh, but first things first, before we find him, we must have a way to defeat him." Jekyll replied unlocking the gate to the prison. "He's quite powerful, now I might have a way, but it is dangerous."</p><p>"Hasn't stopped us before." Snow said going out.</p><p>Each one went out, as Jekyll was about to leave Hook grabbed him back</p><p>"I just went to hell and back. I'm not afraid of your warden."</p><p>Clarence watched Jekyll with the pirate hoping he isn't harming her father, then set out to follow knowing he'd be right behind them.</p><p>"Then follow me." Jekyll simply said.</p><p>All four followed the two, father and daughter down the street of The Land of Untold stories, Hook stopped to see so many.</p><p>"Bloody hell." He muttered.</p><p>"It's like all the realms in one." Snow commented looking around.</p><p>"You're closer than you think," Jekyll told snow.</p><p>"This land is a refuge," Clarence began to explain to them "filled with outcasts from all over. Each forced to flee their problems. Each finding safe haven here."</p><p>"Forced to flee from what?" Snow asked.</p><p>"Well, the reasons are as varied as the populace, and everyone has their own tale," Jekyll answered her.</p><p>"That's why this place has come to be known as "The Land of Untold Stories." " Clarence then added.</p><p>Hook noticed the irony and told the two "That's a tad ironic of a name, no, giving that this land is seemingly filled with stories."</p><p>Both Jekyll and Clarence gave a nodding understanding as Jekyll told Hook.</p><p>"Perhaps, but there's only one story we need to worry about right now. That's our own." Jekyll said.</p><p>"Right, and the story better end with us getting back to our world," Hook said as they began walking.</p><p>Interior. New York city, Henry was mad as he began walking ahead with Violet calling out to him.</p><p>"Henry. Henry, will you stop?" Violet asked catching up to him. "Your mom's told us to wait in the library."</p><p>"They could be in trouble," Henry replied still walking with violet trailing behind him. "And since when did you care what they say?" He asked "You already ran away with me. You lied about the dark grail."</p><p>"Henry," Violet said taking his hand, getting him to stop, in order to talk to him, he looked down at their hands as he looked up. With her beginning to talk again, "I know your scared. And if you really think this is the best thing to do, I'll help you."</p><p>"Thank you." Henry simply told Violet having her hand as they began walking again with her talking.</p><p>"But I hope you have a good plan because we don't have magic and we have no idea where your grandfather is."</p><p>With Henry stopping she followed as he replied looking up at the hotel; it had a dark purple cloud above it with lightening storms "actually I think I do."</p><p>Just as they were about to walking again, Jefferson and jane came by from the hat, Henry's eyes widened surprised by this visit with Violet being confused.</p><p>"Jane... why are you here?" Henry asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Separation (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning arrived as Clarence woke up with Jekyll in a straitjacket, sighing softly they tried to break free only noticing the note by Hyde, Clarence got up and read the note saying "you almost got free, sorry it didn't work out" -Hyde rolling their eyes both of the two Jekyll and Clarence turned their heads to look seeing that Poole had a little too much last night. Walking over his feet to not wake him he started to talk.</p><p>"That's the thing about you Hyde, you're not half as clever as you think."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Hook was trying to get them out, all though it did not work of course considering the fact they were still locked.</p><p>"did you get into your own rum?" Zelena asked irritated. As Hook just looked at her Rolling her eyes "you believe that's going to work when my magic can't."</p><p>Having enough of this Hook began to talk "well, I suppose I could just do nothing," Turning shouting at Zelena "but then again, that's your job!"</p><p>Irritated Zelena began talking heading to the pirate "if you really want to get out of here, I can arrange a trip right back to the underworld!" She then shouted back.</p><p>Metal clanked on the gates as Hook slammed against it, David put his hand to stop the two.</p><p>"Stop it! Now, we need to be patient. The groundsman promised to fix the wand and bring it back to us."</p><p>Walking right in hearing the argument the blonde and Jekyll came up, as Jekyll started to speak.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I was only able to keep half my promise." Jekyll began walking up the stairs as Clarence stayed on guard.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Zelena raised her voice looking at Jekyll as if she was about to kill him. "Wheres the wand?"</p><p>Running up the stairs Jekyll began talking "I repaired it, but then the warden took it from me. I didn't come empty-handed, though." Searching for the keys he continued "seems the orderly, he enjoyed a little bit too much whiskey today." He said looking at the key, then at them. Starting to unlock the cage.</p><p>"We need to get the wand back from that warden. Do you know where he is?"</p><p>Clarence swiftly turned her head to Jekyll eye-widened he was asked that, hoping he's able to keep a lie easily.</p><p>Jekyll knew Clarence was watching and knew how to lie really well, raising a child and having to lie to protect her was enough to use it on the prisoners.</p><p>Looking up Jekyll replied, "eh, no, uh, but first things first, before we find him, we must have a way to defeat him." Jekyll replied unlocking the gate to the prison. "He's quite powerful, now I might have a way, but it is dangerous."</p><p>"Hasn't stopped us before." Snow said going out.</p><p>Each one went out, as Jekyll was about to leave Hook grabbed him back</p><p>"I just went to hell and back. I'm not afraid of your warden."</p><p>Clarence watched Jekyll with the pirate hoping he isn't harming her father, then set out to follow knowing he'd be right behind them.</p><p>"Then follow me." Jekyll simply said.</p><p>All four followed the two, father and daughter down the street of The Land of Untold stories, Hook stopped to see so many.</p><p>"Bloody hell." He muttered.</p><p>"It's like all the realms in one." Snow commented looking around.</p><p>"You're closer than you think," Jekyll told snow.</p><p>"This land is a refuge," Clarence began to explain to them "filled with outcasts from all over. Each forced to flee their problems. Each finding safe haven here."</p><p>"Forced to flee from what?" Snow asked.</p><p>"Well, the reasons are as varied as the populace, and everyone has their own tale," Jekyll answered her.</p><p>"That's why this place has come to be known as "The Land of Untold Stories." " Clarence then added.</p><p>Hook noticed the irony and told the two "That's a tad ironic of a name, no, giving that this land is seemingly filled with stories."</p><p>Both Jekyll and Clarence gave a nodding understanding as Jekyll told Hook.</p><p>"Perhaps, but there's only one story we need to worry about right now. That's our own." Jekyll said.</p><p>"Right, and the story better end with us getting back to our world," Hook said as they began walking.</p><p>Interior. New York city, Henry was mad as he began walking ahead with Violet calling out to him.</p><p>"Henry. Henry, will you stop?" Violet asked catching up to him. "Your mom's told us to wait in the library."</p><p>"They could be in trouble," Henry replied still walking with violet trailing behind him. "And since when did you care what they say?" He asked "You already ran away with me. You lied about the dark grail."</p><p>"Henry," Violet said taking his hand, getting him to stop, in order to talk to him, he looked down at their hands as he looked up. With her beginning to talk again, "I know your scared. And if you really think this is the best thing to do, I'll help you."</p><p>"Thank you." Henry simply told Violet having her hand as they began walking again with her talking.</p><p>"But I hope you have a good plan because we don't have magic and we have no idea where your grandfather is."</p><p>With Henry stopping she followed as he replied looking up at the hotel; it had a dark purple cloud above it with lightening storms "actually I think I do."</p><p>Just as they were about to walking again, Jefferson and jane came by from the hat, Henry's eyes widened surprised by this visit with Violet being confused.</p><p>"Jane... why are you here?" Henry asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New found love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was in the hospital caring for the young ones who were sick, being an assistant nurse to a Dr. Named Dr. Whale, she has never seen his face before but heard he's worth to fall for, yeah sure Jane thought in her mind. She had heard that her adopted father Hook has returned with two new untold story characters, though she was not afraid of Hyde knowing him already and would promise to give him hell later.</p><p>"Boy, why are you crying?" Jane read from her story until she heard footsteps coming up.</p><p>"Reading peter pan are we? I hear it's a great story."</p><p>She heard the voice looking up, starry eyes took its place as she smiled seeing Dr. Whale those they talked about, closing her book she got up and walked to meet up with him.</p><p>"Yeah, it's very soothing they say." She said quietly not to wake the patients from their sleep, they met eye to eye.</p><p>"Ahem, um... right I'm Dr. Whale I actually own this hospital." He introduced himself holding out his hand to the young lady.</p><p>"Jane, nice to meet you Dr. Whale."</p><p>Removing his hand putting it back to his side he thought of what else to do, then had an idea.</p><p>"Say, you've been working so hard, how about I take you to granny's. My treat." Dr. Whale smiled doing his best at this flirting business.</p><p>"Dr. Whale are you asking me on a date?" She asked playfully.</p><p>"If you want it to be, sure." He smiled Cheekily "oh, for the record call me Victor."</p><p>Looking down she gazed back up at him and smiled walking away causing him to stare, that was until Jefferson came by.</p><p>"So, how'd it go?" He asked startling Dr. Whale.</p><p>"Agh, will you go away." Dr. Whale walked to his office with Jefferson following behind.</p><p>"Oh come on, Victor we all know you like Wendy's daughter." Jefferson grinned raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Meanwhile, she was in Emma's apartment with snow who held her daughter for her named Moira, rumples baby sister yeah, will get to that later snow still couldn't believe that she got a date with Dr. Whale the head doctor of Storybrooke's hospital.</p><p>"So, what are you two planning? Are you ever going to admit it to each other?" Emma asked cross-legged with snow watching her.</p><p>"I don't know," Jane's voice was muffled due to her being in the closet throwing gowns on the bed. She then came out and put each one on top to see "we're trying to take it slow, I mean..." Sighing softly "with pan and everything."</p><p>The two girls nodded, then snow asked. "Speak of the devil, has he ever been released by the river of lost souls yet?"</p><p>Shaking her head trying on a beautiful slim blue dress, she then went into the bathroom and came out curls and in a wondrous gown.</p><p>Hook had just come in to see her like this.</p><p>"And to think, as if yesterday I was reading her stories."</p><p>Jane gave a glare playfully to him then smiled.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Just as they were about to answer her cell phone buzzed reading the text it was from Whale, saying he's already at granny's.</p><p>Saying goodbye to Moira, the girls and Hook she walked out to granny's, coming inside. Victor could never have seen a more beautiful sight than the one in front of him.</p><p>"Wow, y--you look great." He stuttered.</p><p>Giving a smile she sat down across from him pulling hair behind her ear, as Dr. Whale stood up going beside her, he put the rose he had for her in her hair making it prettier.</p><p>"Fit for a princess." He said in awe at the pretty picture.</p><p>Blushing she looked down nervously, granny made it special tonight for the two, she couldn't agree more that those two were forever true, true love right there and even ruby can see it. She wanted to help further serving them glasses of wine to help soothe the mood as she winked at Victor saying "go get her." Now he was embarrassed it's like on purpose they were doing this.</p><p>"So how is the hospital since I left."</p><p>Rubbing a napkin in his mouth he replied: "It's going well, I tell you, you have a gift for storytelling."</p><p>Looking down shyly she smiled softly "thanks, my mother Wendy told me--"</p><p>"Told you stories, yes I know sorry, it's just impressive how genetics come far lately, speaking of how is Moira? Missing her daddy still?" He then asked.</p><p>Shaking her head she replied, "actually no, it's gotten better."</p><p>"Oh, that's great."</p><p>"She's been asking for you," Jane said playfully.</p><p>This made Victor curious, wondering, maybe her daughter did like him and if she did, that means they could be something. Something he always wanted since his family wasn't really around, as they finished dinner, he took her on a moonlit stroll, though she promised Archie to walk Pongo, as he forgot to do so this time.</p><p>Pongo sat looking over the bridge at his reflection, he knew what to do, going in circles he ties the two close.</p><p>"Oh, dear I'm so sorry don't know what is wrong with him," Jane said this close to him looking shyly.</p><p>Victor was not much experienced with girls he at least tried, but he smiled and lifted her chin with his index finger.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright." He said softly.</p><p>Untying themselves the two what looked to be lovebirds walked the park satisfying Pongo, as he did what was told to be done. Walking calmer now unable to wait until they actually got together and someone to stay with Jane not considering what happened in Wonderland.</p><p>The two sat down on the bench just watching the moon with Pongo lying at their feet.</p><p>So far, this is getting to where it needed to be -Dr. Whale</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Mad Scientist's wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumple was in his shop working on something when a Belle in the doorway rang, he didn't want to even bother right now with anyone, that was until he smiled to himself shaking his head.</p><p>"You just know how to make an entrance, Don't you... Mrs. Jekyll."</p><p>The woman walked by slamming her hands on her desk, still wearing old clothes from the 1900s.</p><p>"Enough with the crap, rumple... where. Is. My. Husband." She said enunciated each word.</p><p>Jekyll's lab (past):</p><p>Theresa a beautiful gorgeous woman had just put her and her husband's newborn girl to sleep as he was looking out the window.</p><p>"Thank you for arranging this Theresa, don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled as she tied up his suit.</p><p>"Anything for my love." She leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>As they pulled apart Dr. Lydegate came in ready to see what he had in store for him.</p><p>An hour later after Jekyll was denied to membership in the academy, she went to go get Clara and maybe have her help her broken husband whom just sat there looking down, she walked slowly.</p><p>"Henry?" She said softly.</p><p>"Denied... he says, no membership to the academy, he says in front of my wife." He sighed sadly.</p><p>Looking sadly Theresa walked over to him and smiled softly. Lifting his chin with her index finger, the two newlyweds looked lovingly at each other.</p><p>"I would not have asked, for a better loving husband than you." She then stroked his cheek.</p><p>"May I?" He held out his arms wanting to hold Clarence.</p><p>Theresa smiled and passed her to him gently as she slept, leaving the two alone in the lab, as he walked with her bouncing her.</p><p>"At least you're worth it, my Clarence my little Clara." Henry would say to her as the little baby cooed looking up at him while he rocked her.</p><p>Storybrooke (present):</p><p>The school wasn't easy this time for snow, but with a woman named Shiri to help her she was glad, telling the class about how opposites attract. Clara watched knowing this stuff as she eyed the teacher's aid, Shiri looked back at her curiously.</p><p>Clara heard the bell ring knowing she went to go see Henry in the lab as he was ordering Leroy to get him some food.</p><p>"Oh, why isn't it my little Clara, how was school Luv?" He asked looking up from his work towards her.</p><p>Victor came by and noticed the little girl remembering something, he shook his head and smiled heading towards her.</p><p>"Hello, I'm victor." Victor introduced himself kneeling down to her level.</p><p>She gave a smile "Clara, or Clarence, it's like we met before."</p><p>Victor looked at her trying to remember all of it but could not, Jekyll hearing this looked suddenly remembering. Dropping the bottles he held.</p><p>"Dr. Jekyll you okay?" Victor looked to him.</p><p>"Y--yeah I'm fine." He suddenly ran to the back room closing the door, heading to the mirror beginning to sob.</p><p>Jekyll's house 13 years later after Victor was born (past):</p><p>With a second child born named Victor, she held her little boy</p><p>"Well, well, this is a sight lovely to see." A voice cackled as it held Victor.</p><p>"Hey, leave my baby brother alone!" Yelled Clara who was now thirteen coming beside her father.</p><p>"I came to help." He told her with a giggle.</p><p>"W--who are you, what did you do to my wife!?" Henry yelled.</p><p>"Shh you'll wake the baby, but the mother is put to sleep... just for a bit." He giggles again "as for this baby he'd be a great use."</p><p>Jekyll held his daughter behind him "please, don't harm him... don't harm Victor."</p><p>At that, the wife came beside Jekyll in pain as she fell.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Oh, a little something." The man said, smirking.</p><p>"What did you do to her?!" Jekyll said at his wife's side.</p><p>This caused the baby to wake up and begin crying.</p><p>"You're weak! Stand up to me, tell me my name and I'll give you it." He told Jekyll.</p><p>"I--I don't know!" Jekyll said through the tears as he sobbed "please, don't do this give me my son."</p><p>"I'll give you three chances, starting... now."</p><p>Jekyll tried to think with pressure as he looked at the blue serum.</p><p>"Ah maybe you can't, but your other half can." He grinned.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Storybrooke (present)</p><p>Clara was sent to have a psychiatrist that could help her, named Archie. She looked at the paper and noticed</p><p>Dr. Hopper</p><p>Psychiatrist</p><p>Seeing this is the one before she could knock he opened the door for her.</p><p>"Ah Ms. Jekyll, you have come on time, so let's start our session, what's your problem?"</p><p>Going behind the couch she dropped herself, thinking how to start knowing how bad it is and what to tell him was even worse.</p><p>"Well, I just found out my brother is here."</p><p>Pongo came by jumping on the couch with her laying his head on her stomach working as a therapy dog for patients.</p><p>"Okay, so who is this brother of yours."</p><p>"Victor."</p><p>At the name, he was shocked never knowing this was his family he didn't know what to say, but would try to help this girl the best he could at whatever cost, Clara had found out who her brother was now remembering or the fact she knew but he didn't remember.</p><p>Dr. Whale was in the lab in his garage as a rattle appeared magically, he noticed it and began to tear up at the memory. Backing up to a wall he slid down looking at h8s rattle that was once his sisters' it all made sense now whatever was his family before wasn't it, as Clara came by giving a smile.</p><p>Sitting down with him as she looked at the rattle.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Dr. Whale looked at Clara.</p><p>"I'd hope that that would give you something to remember." She replied.</p><p>Looking back at the rattle he would shake it giving the two a light chuckle as they sat there together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I found you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jekyll had been up all night with baby Victor, he sighed softly rocking him as he fell asleep and woke, sitting down in the rocking chair to calm him down Clarence came with the warm bottle, smiling giving it to him.</p><p>He took it and fed him as it quieted him down "Thank you, for the help Clara, haven't slept in eight hours ever since we haven't seen your mother in a few months."</p><p>Folding her arms Clara paced thinking "well, whatever that... man did to her he may be the key to the serum." She said walking to the lab looking at the vial, maybe Rumplestiltskin could help them out, she even knew that perhaps a deal would have to be made first.</p><p>Storybrooke (present):</p><p>Song: I wanna know you (Jane and Dr. Whale/Victor)</p><p>Lyrics:</p><p>"I wanna know you, -Both</p><p>I wanna go there where you go</p><p>I wanna find out what you know -- Both</p><p>You smile and never shout, you stand out in a crowd you make the best of every situation -- Jane</p><p>Correct me if I'm wrong you're fragile and you're strong, a beautiful and perfect combination -- Victor</p><p>I wanna know you -- Both</p><p>I like how you are with me in our future history -- Both</p><p>In the hospital Jane reported for her work as she looked for Dr. Whale she got closer to see him laying back against the wall drinking a bottle of scotch, she knelt down.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, don't even think about it." Took the bottle away "I think you had way too much, Dr." Jane said putting down the bottle.</p><p>Dr. Whale couldn't speak as he leaned on her, she sighed irritated and noticed a cut on the hand.</p><p>"What the hell...?"</p><p>"I can't." He mumbled.</p><p>"What? Wait," she spoke softly moving in front of him after situating him back on the wall gently "What do you mean?"</p><p>He looked up at her "I had faith in myself once... but now."</p><p>"Shh, don't talk like that," she got a cloth and cleaned his scar.</p><p>"Why are you helping me..." he asked.</p><p>Jane stopped looking directly back at him trying to say.</p><p>"I asked a question," Victor said while snapping his finger in front of her.</p><p>Shaking her thoughts, her focus returned to him."come on, you need to call for a break."</p><p>Taking Victor back to his house, she helped him sit on the couch, getting bottles of water for the two. Help him sober up.</p><p>"No." He said pushing it away.</p><p>"Victor, what the hell is the matter with you, please," she held up the bottle to him."You got to drink something, you're Storybrooke's only doctor..."</p><p>He scoffed shaking his head "I just want to go home."</p><p>"Home... where?"</p><p>"Back to the land I use to live in."</p><p>She looked down and put her hand on his. "I have known you for 28 years ever since the curse, you never failed at anything... I liked that in you, don't leave it behind."</p><p>"Then... what home am I suppose to go to?" He asked looking into space at the wall.</p><p>"Usually... they say "the home is where the heart is" "She looked at him again.</p><p>"Wheres that?" He asked, making eye contact with Jane not losing sight this time.</p><p>The two looked at each other for a long time, hearts beating rapidly, in all this time he has been alone, he finally realized he found someone who cared, who loved him even if he went drunk, he just didn't see what was right in front of him... until now.</p><p>"I think you know." She said softly, quietly.</p><p>Victor looked her up and down at her as he gently put his hand on her cheek leaning in, his first kiss was with the assistant nurse, his only friend since the curse as she kissed back, causing her to hold on to her waist now.</p><p>It was then they were paged back at the hospital an emergency happened with his father and doppelganger.</p><p>"Okay, we need to keep him stable, he's lost a lot of blood," Victor told his nurses including Jane.</p><p>She tried to go in but Victor had pushed her back gently.</p><p>"No, it's too messy for you." He told her.</p><p>"Wha-- I can handle it," Jane said.</p><p>"It's just scary, and I'd have to live with your nightmares later." Dr. Whale said as he kissed her cheek, then went in causing her to watch Only worried that Jekyll may not make it.</p><p>Clara came in sitting beside Jane on the floor joining in on the worry, she kept silence for a while until she said something.</p><p>"He was impaled, rumple took his heart, all dad could feel was just anger and hatred, so, Hook fought him but the bloody pirate didn't see the spear," Clara explained to her what happened.</p><p>Jane looked and held her close knowing she was in tears and hated seeing little kids cry, she wiped her eyes gently comforting Clarence a lot worried now than she thought, this reminded her about how her's and Danny's mother died, except she was of old age. They watched the nurses come and go, coming in she put on the mask and got to work.</p><p>"You're supposed to be outside Jane!" Dr. Whale's voice muffled through the mask.</p><p>"And I thought as an assistant nurse, I'm supposed to help people." She emphasized.</p><p>Giving a smile the two worked together on both Jekyll and Hyde to put him to sleep in order to do the surgery on stitching him up by stopping the blood flow, the two worked together as a team but finally it worked, guess Dr. Whale had faith he looked at his success, maybe she was right, they have known each other for a long time he was just waiting for the right moment walking out after they put him in a room to rest now, with his doppelganger in another spot next to him in the room.</p><p>Sitting down in the back, the two smiled as he held up his arm.</p><p>"Well done, partner."</p><p>Crossing her arm over his and curling their fingers together Jane smiled back at Victor.</p><p>"Well done."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Frankenstein is back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane has had hours of sleep ever since the surgery finished and Jekyll with his doppelganger was recovering, she was grabbing herself a cup of coffee to stay up.</p><p>"Jane why did you stay up? You need to sleep my dear."</p><p>Victor grinned and tickled her a bit knowing she likes being tickled</p><p>Trying to wiggle away as it tickled, she said "And you shouldn't be doing this at work," then turned around to face Victor kissing him setting down the cup on the table, as he pulled her close.</p><p>"I need to get back to work." She said playfully pushing him gently, after he tickled her a bit.</p><p>"Aw, come on it was just getting good!" He called out</p><p>"Rain check!" She called back.</p><p>Walking outside in the rain near the hospital she saw what looked to be a figure, gasping she noticed it squinting her eyes a bit to see better.</p><p>"Daniel?" Jane asked.</p><p>It's like it knew her, no sound but growling, he had stitches in his hands as this got her now.</p><p>"Oh my god..." she whispered.</p><p>Land without color (past):</p><p>Victor was working in his lab, with his friend and assistant Igor, a brunette appeared having what he asked for.</p><p>"Ah, thank you, jane." He replied in his accent that sounded so soothing and relaxing at the same time.</p><p>"No problem, Mr. Frankenstein, so," she asked walking by him "we in the clear to set this?" She asked.</p><p>He looked over at the body to Jane and gave a smile "no, darling, but if I had a heart I could return him easily back from the dead, using lightening bolts from thunder strikes, could bring him back."</p><p>"I know just where to get them." She grinned</p><p>Storybrooke (Present):</p><p>Jane walked in after seeing Daniel back drenched in water from the rain, she used her magic to clean herself up, confused as she saw Dr. Whale walk by she got up and walked beside him.</p><p>"Whoa did you fall into a pool or something? I'm busy Jane."</p><p>"You're going to want to hear this one." She replied in a slight whisper as though she didn't want anyone else to hear.</p><p>"This better be good."</p><p>Going in front of him she looked at him, with serious eyes.</p><p>"Frankenstein is back."</p><p>Hearing this made Victor drop his notepad and pen as he couldn't say anything thinking his monster was destroyed years ago, jane saw Dr. Jekyll get up slowly waking up as he looked around wondering where he is.</p><p>"Where am I" He held his head groaning "oh, my head."</p><p>"How are you doing Dr. Jekyll, feeling okay?" Victor came in with Jane.</p><p>"You're in storybrooke hospital, we saved you," Jane said softly</p><p>"I'm okay, oh well that's good I guess."</p><p>Hyde slowly woke rubbing his head "ow, what?" He looked around and noticed his good half "oh, you, I can't actually believe you saved him. The monster he is."</p><p>"Hmm, says a lot for the one who made me that," Jekyll said to him irritated.</p><p>"You do know you're talking to yourself right?" Jane looked at him "and also, speaking of monsters, uh, Frankenstein is back."</p><p>Jekyll looked to Jane as he heard that, then at Frankenstein "you did it?"</p><p>"Why yes, with just a bit of science involved I was able to bring back my dead fake brother." Whale said looking straight at his father "or is that even my family... father."</p><p>He gave a sigh listening Jekyll knew this was coming "Victor please listen I--"</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see," Whale replied walking away.</p><p>Sighing Rolling her eyes and going to the bar in granny's as she rubbed her temples groaning.</p><p>"Tough day huh?" Ruby asked grinning.</p><p>"Mm..." she nodded slowly.</p><p>She pours a wine on the glass as she began chugging it.</p><p>"Dang girl, easy." She said as she walked away to attend others.</p><p>The door opened as it was Archie who came in for a snack seeing the lost girl. "Jane? What happened, that you're....drinking."</p><p>"Three guesses who." She took another Sip.</p><p>Archie took it away before she could "okay, I think that's enough, we should talk."</p><p>"Archie, I am fine, leave me the hell alone." She said taking the glass back.</p><p>Sighing softly he took it back "Nope, come to my office, looks like you could use a conscience." He smiled brightly.</p><p>Victor was out drinking rum from a flask he looked to seeing Gerhardt seeing he'd recognize him</p><p>"G--Gerhardt?" He stammered.</p><p>Gerhardt looked hearing his name came closer to view. "Vic...tor?" He spoke like he did once before, staggering over as though pained by sharp needles and a knife could pull through he got closer to his fake brother.</p><p>Jane came by to Victor's garage with Daniel who wasn't harmful this time like before, she was able to control him by remembering who he was with her, it was her real brother Danny from her story and the movie that's been seen by everyone except now all grown up since the last time she was in neverland with him.</p><p>"Okay, Danny, Danny look at me," he looked as she spoke to him kindly and gently "do you remember, a--anything at all? Me? perhaps... please." she hoped had faith that he would.</p><p>Victor came by seeing his other monster back with his first one, not wanting to he had to cuff his hands so that he wouldn't harm anyone, but what he didn't expect what was coming Jane's heels clicked in the garage as Victor didn't look up.</p><p>"Uh, Victor, there's someone you should see." she said not knowing how he'd react well to this.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart." a sudden sweet voice filled the silence of the garage.</p><p>Victor looked up with his mouth wide open unable to believe it is her, his father was telling the truth, and he didn't give him a chance standing up still in shock he looked to Jane then at the some-what tall woman standing before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bears, Crickets And Dalmations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane had a friend coming to storybrooke from school she knew of as a child, who is now sixteen his name was a mystery but it's easy he had a bear for a friend, she was walking the woods of storybrooke with a pot of honey looking for him.</p><p>"Oh pooh, pooh bear." She called out for him.</p><p>"Over here." Pooh called out coming on all fours "did you find him yet?"</p><p>She shook her head no and sighed putting the pot down, sitting down beside him petting his head.</p><p>"He'll be back, remember? He said "I'll always be with you" " Jane tried to comfort the bear.</p><p>"Mm yes, true I forget, though."</p><p>"Hey, it's jane!" A little bear came by tackling her down playfully.</p><p>Chuckled "yup, it's me where have you been, where's Kenai?"</p><p>"Don't know, he was right behind me, he will come." He looked at him then up at her.</p><p>"Well, let's go find him, and Christopher while we're at it." Jane looked over to Storybrooke's sign 'leaving storybrooke'</p><p>All three walked to the woods looking for them, in silence stopping, she heard footsteps.</p><p>"Koda, I told you to wait." Said a voice coming out into the trees seeing their friend and smiled "oh, that's why. Hi, jane."</p><p>"Kenai! See I told you we'd find her, I heard her comin' a mile from here."</p><p>"Alright, so why are you all here?" Jane asked wondering "I thought your stories were told?"</p><p>"Well, we came in this thing with a horrible man."</p><p>"Hyde? What did he do?" Jane asks looking at Koda.</p><p>"No idea, but I hope he's turned good." Koda sighed relieved.</p><p>"Well, we're working on it but he's just recovered from a bad fall," Jane explained to him.</p><p>Koda jumped on her as she sat down in the fire Kenai made for her with his bear paws, she held Koda as Kenai went behind her so she could lay back on his fur. Keeping herself warm as she petted Koda down his back.</p><p>"I'm glad the great spirits have given you the powers to speak," Koda said nudging against her.</p><p>"Yes, so I could hear your jabbering mouth?" She said playfully.</p><p>"She has a point, Koda." He adds smirking.</p><p>He growled low then remembered a totem they got for her "oh we got something for you." Koda said, holding out a wolf totem.</p><p>Alaska (many, many years ago):</p><p>A young traveler walked amongst Alaska the coldest place ever walking along with her was a girl cub she would raise on her own when her mother died.</p><p>"Come on guys, Aleu, Koda, come on!" Jane told them.</p><p>It was a rushing glacier as it broke they were trying to run away before it fell.</p><p>Storybrooke (present):</p><p>An eagle flew as the friends were resting, wondering what is going on knowing it was Sitka but how would she know, maybe a memory wipe.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>As she asked that the eagle lifted her up along with the spirits around them he flapped up, both Kenai and Koda watched her knowing what is happening.</p><p>"You don't think...?" Koda asked excitedly looking at Kenai.</p><p>"I think so..." he replied.</p><p>The chorus was louder and louder as they watched the spirits flew around them, the eagle flapped his wings over her until he separated them revealing the wolf that was once a woman.</p><p>Slowly Putting her down she was unconscious laying on her side turned into a wolf as the totem was around her neck, she woke up slowly groaning.</p><p>"Oh, what happened?" She asked.</p><p>"Should we be afraid... or?" Koda asked surprisingly looking at her form.</p><p>"Well, obviously she wouldn't harm us as a wolf." Kenai looked carefully.</p><p>Watching she couldn't talk and turned, to go to the hospital as her first intention she walked over to seeing Whale but Archie had come by.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't. You're coming with me." He took her back to his office as Pongo "hush, it's just Jane, you like her remember boy?"</p><p>Pongo settled down not use to her as she watched, and jumped on the couch knowing what he wants to do.</p><p>"Alright, come on Girl I know you're in there, come on notice anything?"</p><p>The wolf just lied it's head in between her paws.</p><p>"Come on, please..." Archie began to be upset as he sighed looking down about to give up again on himself seeing it is not worth it with a wolf.</p><p>A young girl came in stopping at the entrance.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry."</p><p>He looked up at her and smiled as she apologized "It's okay, honey," he looked at the wolf than his six-year-old and smiled "actually, sweetheart come over here. It's okay paisley."</p><p>Paisley was the name he was a father, too the young girl alone as she came by.</p><p>"Do you think, her conscience is in there?" Archie asked curiously knowing it's there just thought a second opinion would help.</p><p>Paisley came over and looked at the wolf, then at Pongo.</p><p>"Sick 'em girl." She said pointing to Pongo.</p><p>The wolf didn't do it knowing it's wrong, Paisley smiled knowing it was in there as she turned around to look at Archie who smiled brightly.</p><p>"She's still the same I took in, good that--That's good." He said happily at the results of knowing her human mind still works.</p><p>Transforming into a cricket much smaller than an adult she hovered up with her wings.</p><p>"She said that spirits from the northern lights changed her." Paisley translated.</p><p>"Oh, why's that?" He asked.</p><p>"Because there might be a lesson she needs to learn."</p><p>Hearing this from his daughter he thought how to help, but he also knew wolves are wisdom and it's the only way, then he figured out knowing what to do.</p><p>"She asks..." Sighs "who my mother was."</p><p>Archie tried to speak at that but the name of the wife he had and mother for paisley he rather not say, looking down sadly.</p><p>"A--Anita." Archie's voice cracked as he replied.</p><p>This made her look up knowing an Anita, she whimpered to speak.</p><p>"Is it the one with a dog named Perdita?" Paisley translated.</p><p>Archie looked up curiously, and very confused looking at Pongo at how she knew then told her "Yes? How did you know."</p><p>Near the dirigible</p><p>A dog with a blue collar with spots whimpered digging through the rubble trying to find her human under it, she was desperate and saddened sitting down.</p><p>There laid a woman unconscious with a bun for her hairstyle and a scarf as she laid unconscious while the female dog was trying to help her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The First Ever Lost Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps began running the woods as fast as they could, it was a young short-haired brunette hiding behind a tree, she had a necklace on her a flute more like panpipes on her as she looked around for safety, smiling knowing he wouldn't find her Jane was the name of the girl of Neverland she was told by Pan to find hidden treasure in echo cave she was willing to go into deep depths to prove to this 'Pan' how far she could go and by now it is pretty far. She carried Tootles with her settling him down to teach him how to play skip on the rocks.</p><p>"And you," she said watching as he copied her "there you go!" Jane chuckled watching</p><p>Pan watched from afar to make sure his girl was safe, he had no feelings, no heart for the kind of love her world provided with. That was mostly it but for Jane... it was kind of different not that he was ever going to admit it, but seeing her with the youngest lost boy he knew something inside him was making him warm up secretly and that's what she needed to see, Pan changing.</p><p>Interior. Jane was sitting alone as a human again, looking at her panpipe necklace enjoying being alone.</p><p>Jane sat alone needing time at the moment to think as she used an aging potion thanks to Rumple who helped her with it so she could let Moira have a life as a teen then she ever has actually she was more of an adult now thirty-five making Jane older than she was but mentally as we speak, not expecting any visitors but only one visitor would meet her here and she did not want to bother with anyone.</p><p>"I know, I am the last person you want to see right now." a male voice spoke as she sighed while he spoke "but hear me out--"</p><p>"Dr. Jekyll I want to help you but at the moment I am dealing with parent issues now." Jane let the necklace fall onto her chest of where her t-shirt was a rock band 'greenday' she borrowed from Emma.</p><p>"A-and that's why I need you." he replied.</p><p>"For?" she raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"I--it's my wife, Theresa," Jekyll said as this made her look up directly "I--I think, no..." he tried to find a way to tell her better "I feel it that sh--she could be here."</p><p>This got Jane to think a little as she listened, her gaze went somewhere else trying to figure out if true love was true if so... then maybe it was time that Dr. Whale and herself went further on their relationship and him meeting Moira, however, the thought of her meeting Jane's boyfriend her own mothers was worse, she then snapped out of reality and headed to the bar followed by Jekyll.</p><p>"Two glasses of wine, please, Ruby," Jane said holding her thumb and index finger on her temple as she leaned on her left elbow.</p><p>"Oh, I--I don't drink..." Jekyll tried to talk but noticed Ruby push it towards him.</p><p>"Just do it, you're going to need to now, to deal with your other half." she said with a smile.</p><p>Jekyll smiled at Ruby and decided to take a sip, rather enjoying it then in his own time, Jane went quickly since the Dr. Was distracted with the drinking, she slipped away into the stables to check on her little brother as she was making an improvement with getting Daniel the old 'new' Frankenstein as she saw him brushing the horses manes, this made her smile to have her little brother back and if he were to die again, after hearing he died once that would be the worse. He saw her come in giving a grunt since he couldn't talk, the horses were giving in to this side of the monster he was not.</p><p>He was never actually this, Daniel was once a little boy who believed in Peter Pan but now he was a stable boy and not to add that he was now Frankenstein, her boyfriends monster. Clara came up to seeing her, she was aging since the last time Jane has seen Clara the daughter of one and only Dr. Jekyll ah yes her new sister-in-law now she was going to need two more glasses of wine after this as she came up to them.</p><p>"Hey, Jane! What's up?" Clara asked curiously standing by him.</p><p>"Oh nothing, just checking on any improvements."</p><p>"Not to worry, old Frankie here needs just to remember, find the treasure to remember what was lost," Clara replied, however, this triggered her to remembering she was once a lost girl, the memory of losing Pan to death... Hook wanting to kill him and he has, dropping her glass, tremors started. "Jane... are you okay?" Clara asked concerned.</p><p>Jane held her hand to make the trembling stop as she ran out and to the woods needing to be alone, in broad daylight, heavily breathing occurred now she remembered why Pan was dead in the first place.</p><p>Interior. (flashback) Jane was sitting alone in the camp as the boys went to sleep leaving Pan and her alone to talk.</p><p>The fire danced in the moonlit sky, the girl was quiet looking at it, fire on was what calmed her the best, Pan thought he would find her back in the camp. So he'd take this to the opportunity that he could give something to her.</p><p>"Peter... what do you want?" her tone was quiet.</p><p>"I--I wanted to give you this."</p><p>He held up a panpipe necklace to her, hand made no magic nothing, she was impressed and even the lost boys could vouch for if wanted to, Jane smiled softly as she removed her hair all to the side of her neck to allow him to put it on her, fixing her hair she looked down at it while he continued talking.</p><p>"No matter where I am, or if I am dead one day, use this by giving a wee toot." Pan smiled then left her to think about it for a while knowing she would have to as she glanced up, being in Neverland was fun but she wanted to visit hopefully that Pan would give her. "Oh, and just for the record... thanks for finding my hidden treasure, you've now proclaimed the first lost girl ever in my kingdom."</p><p>With that he left her to think as she gave a smile, now that reminded her, she needed to get home see her family.</p><p>She then looked up once more "me? The very first lost girl?"</p><p>He heard and then turned to face her "What's the matter? Don't you wanna be?" He asked Jane.</p><p>Smiling looking at him, Jane couldn't have asked for a better life "I'd like that very much peter."</p><p>Interior. Jane was sitting or lying basically on the couch talking to Archie, Paisley was with August helping out write stories.</p><p>"So... you believe... with this necklace it would bring him back alive?" Archie asked.</p><p>Overlapping voices.</p><p>No matter where I am, or if I am dead one day, use this by giving a wee toot.</p><p>Jane smiled brightly and nodded "yes, it will work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tale as Old as Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara got sleepy since coming into this land, not noticing Jekyll carrying her after he was recovered he laid her in bed letting her nap, as she did in her mind a forest was shown as she saw it.</p><p>"Oh, no not again." Clara noticed the black castle. "Why am I here?"</p><p>"I don't know," Said a voice coming from hiding, "you tell me."</p><p>Turning around she heard Morpheus and smiled "and to think God of dreams would tell you." She walked up to him.</p><p>"Beats me, this is your dream world," Morpheus replied shrugging with a smile.</p><p>Not saying anything for a while until realizing she would never dream of Rumple's castle, then turned to face him "did you do this on purpose?"</p><p>"Per-haps" Morpheus shrugged smiling again walking over to it with her following behind.</p><p>"Okay, I'd like an answer, now you."</p><p>"Our dreams pick us not the other way around, except for this... it's a surprise."</p><p>This left Clara very confused following him, the two arrived at the dark castle, now she knew what Belle meant how bad it was when she was there, he walked in front of her.</p><p>"Here," he gives her a beast necklace "my father was once a beast but, he's changed."</p><p>She took it and looked up at him with a smile, Morpheus smiled back as he looked to the old record player and then at her.</p><p>"Ever danced before?" He asks her.</p><p>"No, but... I've always dreamed that." She replied as her focus was on the necklace.</p><p>Hearing that, he put it on as it played she wondered what was going on, then looked up at him "what... are you doing?"</p><p>Morpheus smiled getting closer to her and looked at her "I've never really danced to this song before, it's merely my parent's memorable dances, I--I could use a partner." He offered his hand.</p><p>Smiling wide as if she was falling in love with him the very first time, Clara looked at him, she was then in a yellow dress like Belle.</p><p>"Mum wouldn't mind, she'd be happy. I hope you like yellow."</p><p>Hesitating wondering what he is up too she looked at him curiously "What has come to you?" She asked softly in a daze.</p><p>He smiled and thought for a bit then looked directly at her "maybe I know who I'll be in love with."</p><p>This made her open her mouth wide a bit as she smiled taking his hand, having him borrow his father's clothing he wore before a while ago as the two danced with 'beauty and the beast' song playing on. Clara didn't lose her focus on him as she continued to dance slowly, he looked at her as the castle transformed into such beauty like it did before his father became the beast.</p><p>Clara never moved her eyes from his as he twirled her.</p><p>"You dance beautifully." He said softly.</p><p>After a while of dancing she slowly backed up letting her hands drop to the side, looking at the transformed castle like she's seen with Henry in the movie.</p><p>"Time for you to wake up," Morpheus said quietly, as he is sad on the inside not wanting to let her go.</p><p>"Oh, right... don't be sad." She gave a smile "I'll come back, or find a way."</p><p>With that Morpheus walked up closer to her giving her true loves kiss on the forehead knowing she won't be able to wake up on her own, her eyes closed as when she woke up finding herself back to reality. Clara looked around to seeing everything was here, in their house or more like Victor's, she went down the stairs to the garage seeing her younger brother work on experiments.</p><p>"Looks like aurora has found a new sleeping beauty," Victor said without taking a glance at her.</p><p>"What?" She asked looking at Victor while sitting down in a chair.</p><p>"Dad put you for a nap," he said, "found you asleep near the school."</p><p>"You don't think my story is ending badly like dads did? Except the part of you saving him."</p><p>Victor stopped at his work thinking about how she said that then looked at her.</p><p>"Altering the story, you mean?" He asked.</p><p>Nodding Clara walked up bringing a stool to sit across from him while he did his job.</p><p>"If we can find a way to alternate the story like you did with our dad... maybe my story can change fate but not the destination."</p><p>Victor watched and listened to his sister then thought a bit.</p><p>"I just merely saved our dad, you haven't been... hurt yet."</p><p>"I could be, come on Victor work with me here."</p><p>He gave a light sarcastic chuckle "Clara the only way I alternated dad's path was when he was dying and I saved his life, now if you found the same route differently, then maybe it'll alternate."</p><p>Walking to the shop she looked around closing the door, needing his help.</p><p>"Rumple, I know you're here you twisted little imp."</p><p>Coming out from the back he saw Clara and rolled his eyes seeing the daughter of his former enemy.</p><p>"Let me guess, you want my son born don't you."</p><p>"H--how, okay never mind, yes but I need your help."</p><p>Rumple thought about helping this little girl, seeing she is innocent and so is her father and his doppelganger for changing, a deep sigh escaped from his lips and nodded.</p><p>"Alright I'll help you Ms. Jekyll since you have fallen for my son," he thought about it and looked down at his chipped cup.</p><p>"You're willing to help me?"</p><p>As she asked that he looked at her knowing that she will be family soon and family mattered more to him "I guess... a tale is as old as time." He looked at her as he spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Love is no secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome, magic,</p><p>Welcome sweet sun ray,</p><p>Love is no secret,</p><p>Look all around you,</p><p>Welcome to this day."</p><p>A lone bear cub walked in the forest that read leaving storybrooke, she was reaching for a berry with her claw trying to get it. That was until a branch fell making her fall, she tumbled shaking her head.</p><p>"Ow!" Another voice spoke as it rubbed its head, he looked noticing.</p><p>"Luna?"</p><p>Rubbing her head she noticed looking up at Koda an old friend of hers from the salmon run "oh, my head ow," looking up a surprised tone showed seeing him again "Koda? How the heck are you here?"</p><p>Blinking he got up "berry searching, what's your excuse doing here? I haven't seen you in eight years."</p><p>"Hey, watch it, secondly I was out looking for you but you went with Kenai." She got up back on all fours.</p><p>"Come on let's look and see if there's any salmon, granny might have some treats for us." He said walking ahead with her following behind.</p><p>Walking inside storybrooke the stomachs growled getting hungry, granny smiled as the song feels just like home played.</p><p>"Right from the start been friends forever,</p><p>Somehow we're meant to be together,</p><p>I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home."</p><p>Koda noticed the last salmon and smiled giving it to her, she looked and refused it "no, it's okay I'm fine."</p><p>"I got an idea," Granny said cutting it in half.</p><p>"Now I realize,</p><p>There's so much more to learn,</p><p>I'm ready for the world, not scared of letting go,"</p><p>The two bear cubs played together having fun in the forest stopping for a quick break as she had him pinned, it has been a while the two played together. Koda was starting to feel something he never did before looking at her</p><p>"Now I realize there's so much more to learn,</p><p>I'm ready for the world, not scared of letting go,</p><p>Now I realize there's so much more to feel."</p><p>Luna smiled softly and looked down "Koda... remember when we first met?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked.</p><p>"Well... you asked me after we became friends a long time ago that if I had feelings or not."</p><p>Hearing this his ears perked up as he looked at her, while she continued.</p><p>"And the answer is... I do."</p><p>Koda's heart began to race as he felt loved, getting closer to her he smiled and licked the top of her head, letting her know how he felt as the two looked directly at each other.</p><p>"You know what... I've been saying the same thing, for you." He said to her gently.</p><p>Koda and Luna knew they've been friends forever and maybe he could take a chance at love for a bit his brother Kenai did. In fact, he was hiding behind a tree smiling watching his little brother happy, with Nita by his side who was a golden bear as the two watched the young cubs find love on their own</p><p>"My heart knows it's real,</p><p>Part of me so long-forgotten,</p><p>Is calling, and this feels like home."</p><p>Luna noticed sniffing around then grinned "I think I smell two around here."</p><p>"Let's get 'em." He replied liking her idea.</p><p>Both bear Cubs climbed up a tree to sneak up on them, Kenai and Nita didn't know that they're behind them, nodding as they threw a pine cone at the two.</p><p>"Ow!" Both said.</p><p>They laughed from up high running away from them making them chase the two young ones up the docks noticing a ship.</p><p>"Wow, what a ship," Koda said quietly.</p><p>Killian looked at his ship and noticed the bears watching smiling, he knew about the bears by Jane she had told them about.</p><p>"Aye, she is a beauty." He said coming up startling the four. "Whoa, easy it's okay I won't harm ye, a friend of yours Jane told everyone about you guys, no one will hurt you."</p><p>Settling down after reassured Koda stepped up to him and grinned "That's the jolly Roger, so you must be captain hook."</p><p>"Aye, yer a smart lad, how did you know?" Killian looked down at the cub crouching down.</p><p>"You two are from the same realm." He replied looking at the pirate.</p><p>It was quiet until something from under grabbed Luna, Koda looked over and cried out "Luna!"</p><p>He went after her as it broke the docks a bit causing Killian to hold on to Koda under the paws, with her gone Koda struggled to get to Luna.</p><p>"Luna!" His voice echoed.</p><p>"It's no use mate, we'll get her, I know who exactly did this," Killian reassured the young cub.</p><p>Koda stopped struggling and got down saddened, he noticed some shards from the three fates.</p><p>"Hey, wait, look..." Kenai noticed as Koda told them to look.</p><p>"And I think I know whom could help us..." Hook lowered his tone as he was angry inside.</p><p>Chatters heard up the tree, Koda noticed it was a monkey it waved to them meaning follow him.</p><p>"Uhh, I think he wants us to follow him."</p><p>Hook nodded looking up "Aye, let's go."</p><p>The five of them followed the monkey what looked to be a crypt inside, scary looking, they noticed a red fez as the monkey chattered echoing.</p><p>"There you are," Said a voice a shadowy figure picked him up gently, looking over "What do you want?" He asked.</p><p>"Wait, the fez, the monkey..." Koda spoke to himself but loud "Aladdin, Aladdin can help us!"</p><p>He appeared out of the shadow as the monkey was on his shoulder he gave a sly grin "good job Koda, now what do you need help with?"</p><p>"Well, Abu thought we'd find you here, okay listen. A friend of mine Luna got caught and we need to save her. Care to join us?" Koda told Aladdin.</p><p>"Well I'm always up for an adventure, I mean what does a common thief have to do around here."</p><p>With the six of them forming a plan, they were out to go find Luna and where she was taken maybe meet danger and new friends along the way, jane has joined in making it seven as this was going to be quite an adventure under the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Where's Clara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jekyll's hospital lab (past):</p><p>Breathing heavily Clara or shall we say Raven was on the floor, supporting herself up, she looked at her black hair as Raven looked at her hands shaking, ever since the change that rumple had forced the two to do by manipulation she wanted to go to that academy with her dad to help hr and as Jekyll drank the serum tempted by Rumple she did as well following behind, it was immense pain for they'd be different shapes that didn't match with the body screams from both filled the lab as it hurt, Rumple watched them both with delight knowing the deal was done.</p><p>After they manifested into their other halves, Hyde looked at himself, his hands, his arms -- face everything was different he wasn't Jekyll, same went for his daughter he went over to her side asking her.</p><p>"Are you okay." Another voice but a more octave tone showed inside him as he knelt down beside Raven, helping her sit up having her close as she leaned on her but it wasn't Clara it was also her other half she wanted to keep in.</p><p>She got up and looked at her father who is now same as her. "F--father?" Her tone was shaky.</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here." Hyde pulled Raven close, stroking her head with his hand having his free arm around her waist gently, he looked to Rumple with death-defying eyes wondering why he did this to him, to her his own daughter making her drink the serum too this was not what she needed.</p><p>Jekyll's apartment in storybrooke (present):</p><p>Night had come as she screamed in the middle of the night waking up, lately, Clara was having recurring nightmares for years. Except now since the story was unpaused as she was muffled by her doppelganger.</p><p>"You... have certainly messed with the wrong half, my friend," Raven said holding her muffled.</p><p>Jekyll had come in with the baton and zapped Raven, as Hyde came to get his other one.</p><p>"Okay, t--this has got to end. Keep yours out of my daughter's room." Jekyll glared at Hyde who had Raven by him.</p><p>This was obviously not working with both doppelgangers around it would turn into a blood bath, Clara pushed him away. The first time she'd do that leaving both Jekyll and hyde confused now.</p><p>"Clara... where did you go?"</p><p>Clara just wrapped her arms around herself spaced out "j--just leave me alone."</p><p>"Clara..." he quietly said as this was not his Clara.</p><p>"I said go!" She snapped.</p><p>This startled him, hurt him this wasn't his Clara his daughter, he had gone into granny's getting a bottle of champagne in a glass wishing he could help her, Hyde came by after dropping Raven off at school as he sighed.</p><p>"Ugh... just go away." He begged Hyde.</p><p>"I came to ask, has she done this before?"</p><p>"What did you do to her?" He asked Hyde.</p><p>"M--me, Jekyll I'm asking the same question here.</p><p>"I do know someone." Jekyll looked at Hyde who looked back at him.</p><p>"Henry." Both said unison.</p><p>Hearing his name he came over "let me guess, you want me to talk to her." He said to the two halves.</p><p>"Please... this is all I have left," Jekyll begged as Hyde looked at him with dagger eyes a bit.</p><p>Clara had come in "I don't need his help, he's the author he knows what to do."</p><p>Clara walked secretly to the hospital she found her brother and looked for him "brother... are you here?"</p><p>Dr. Whale knew she would come to him and smiled knowing he has work to do, to get her to come back to reality.</p><p>"Of course... I'm always here." He replied looking at her with a soft smile.</p><p>She gave a smile back.</p><p>Dr. Hoppers office:</p><p>A knock on the door came from the office, he looked down noticing Clara here for a session that was made for her, she flopped on the couch on her back, as Archie watched knowing what suffering something is like.</p><p>"Alright, so when did these nightmares begin?" He asked.</p><p>"For years, but they stopped and now it's back," Clara said looking at him.</p><p>"What are they about? Would you mind telling me?" Archie listened.</p><p>"It's like, my other half is trying to kill me," Clara responded. "It starts off always me running from her but, I can't. And ever since doing this at thirteen with my story paused it's like--"</p><p>"Like darkness just wants to fill up all that just... take over you I bet, because this other half is just you but things you wanted to hide in," Archie replied trying to see if he's able to help her.</p><p>"Yes... I don't know what to do..." Her voice broke.</p><p>Archie heard as he walked over to the couch, passing her a tissue "hey, Shh..." he patted the couch for Pongo to come help.</p><p>Immediately he jumped on the couch and gave her gentle licks, on the eyes to wipe her tears, lying on her lap. Clara broke down as she fell against Archie causing him to let her lay on his lap, having a daughter his own he knows the same trouble only different, he would caress her hair gently until she calmed down.</p><p>"You okay now?" He asked looking down.</p><p>She nodded and petted pongo who loved given attention as he wagged his tail, it wasn't until he growled towards the door as the evil queen came in.</p><p>"Well, well the cricket again and little Clara well this unexpected." she chuckled darkly. "but first, let's get rid of the small fry."</p><p>With a wave of her hand, she was teleported down the same place they were Clara wondered where she was at, not noticing but she wasn't alone getting up looking around she noticed the woods and the trees this was the enchanted forest then what came with her was the big known codex and what looked to be the scepter but this wasn't Maleficent's and this wasn't Regina's spell book not even Rumple's as usual it would be.</p><p>However, back in storybrooke Jekyll looked everywhere wondering...</p><p>Where's Clara?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Captive under the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jekyll had come to Regina needing help knowing she has magic beyond his knowledge to be able to see someone from another realm, gathering Snow and Emma she used the spell.</p><p>"Okay, where do you suppose she went?"</p><p>"Knowing myself as the evil queen I would have sent her to the enchanted forest." Regina said using her magic on the magic mirror.</p><p>The magic mirror transformed into the enchanted forest reflection showing her with a human boy, leaving the four confused.</p><p>"Of course, she's with a wizard."</p><p>"What? I thought we dealt with a wizard in the first place. Merlin right?" Emma asked.</p><p>"No he was a sorcerer, this one is a wizard... definitely but he's no ordinary wizard if you look at the robe that's a royal wizard."</p><p>Interior. Luna has been dropped to the main part in the submarine that's way in depth of the shore, the crew was there as their captain came by.</p><p>The captain limped forward to the young bear cub as he looked down at her, he wore a little ring and had a captains uniform, Luna looked around and noticed this is the Nautilus from 20,000 leagues she's heard of.</p><p>"So you're captain of this vessel." Luna spoke not scared sitting down.</p><p>He knelt down to face the bear cub "Yes, the names Nemo Captain Nemo." Nemo introduced himself.</p><p>"This is the nautilus, why have you taken me?" Luna asked him.</p><p>"Because I know you're friends, and one of them I want revenge on." He replied looking at the small cub.</p><p>"What did he do?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Caused me my leg, I wasn't always human." He said sadly walking around.</p><p>"Human? You were a fish?" Luna asked tilting her head curiously.</p><p>"Yeah, and this ring is what helps me transform." He turns to her showing it.</p><p>"Clown fish... you were a clown fish." Luna said now getting it.</p><p>"Yeah, dad gave it to me before I was lost, again."</p><p>Suddenly she thought about it and noticed gasping "You're nemo, as in finding nemo are you?"</p><p>Nodding he turned to kneel down to face her "Yes, but right now all I want to do is go home back to the anemone."</p><p>"But... so where's your dad?" She asked "marlin."</p><p>"Dead... been dead a long while mate, this was after my time."</p><p>"How did he die?"</p><p>"Old age mate, we don't last in the wild up to 6 to 10 years, after dad found me in the aquarium." Nemo said sadly turning to look out in the fish's.</p><p>"You want a family, well if you take me back to my family I know one who'd take you in."</p><p>"A fish? Sure we do live longer in captive." Nemo said to her.</p><p>"Come on, I know a place we can go, it's called storybrooke."</p><p>Interior. Luna had just come back from the submarine as the gang waited mostly Hook and Jane they noticed her with a familar captain.</p><p>"You.. what are you doing here." Nemo glared at Hook.</p><p>"Whoa mate, I don't want to hurt you, not like last time." Hook held out his hand.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough both you, this is nemo, but it's just not ordinary captain he's nemo the son of Marlin." Luna explained.</p><p>"Nemo?" Jane asked looked and looked at him "if you want I do have one aquarium that's all for you."</p><p>He gave a chuckle and smiled "just for me? Well wouldn't be the first time." Nemo tapped the ring as it glowed green until he suddenly turned into a fish.</p><p>He flopped on the deck trying to breathe as jane caught him in the bag with water, taking him to her room in the apartment and as promised putting him in the aquarium.</p><p>"You alright there little nemo?" She asked.</p><p>He waved his lucky fin and smiled nodding</p><p>Interior. Regina was with snow charming, Jasmine and Emma looking at the mirror.</p><p>"I found the scarab." Jasmine said holding up the scarab "see that tamborita, it's Mayan glyphs."</p><p>"His name is Mateo De Alma." Henry came with Alexandra in his arms on the waist.</p><p>"Who?" All asked looking towards him confusingly.</p><p>"He's from the city of avalor, his palace got destroyed years ago probably and so he fled to the enchanted forest after pausing his story." Henry continued explaining.</p><p>In the enchanted forest she was in front of him and realized it was an old friend.</p><p>"How did you end up here?" </p><p>"I don't know, Somehow I got here, a street rat... Aladdin he helped me here but somehow he got swept with the curse so i was left alone."</p><p>Clara heard him and and had the codex Maru in her hand thinking of a way out of here, as Regina and the others from the other side looked seeing how she's really wanting to get out of there.</p><p>"Well you got to do something, help her out of there -- look if Hyde finds out she's gone he will revert back to how he is."</p><p>"What do you mean "revert back" How does this tie in with Hyde?" Regina asked him.</p><p>Jekyll looked as everyone looked at him, wondering how to explain this further then usual.</p><p>"Well as I have observed when sharing a body with Hyde in those years before the Separation he has taken a bit of fond to her and that's what kept him at bay. But thing is with her gone and he finds out storybrooke will be facing worse then what it has already done with him here now." Jekyll's tone was terrified as how his evil half had turned good when he's known to be evil.</p><p>"Well I can try and make a portal but we'd have to do it on Maine street." Regina said knowing of a plan.</p><p>Aladdin was by himself walking the docks on the other side, his hand was trembling as he sensed someone coming.</p><p>"Careful, I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Paisley smiled coming over "relax, I'm sure a savior wouldn't hurt another."</p><p>Slowly lowering his hands he thought he heard right about her being a savior, so now there was three of them, the two stood there as aladdin was too stiff to move especially surprised at this.</p><p>"Come on, us saviors have some work to do."</p><p>Giving her a smile aladdin nodded and had to find Emma get her to know there was another savior to help her and him, maybe that's the thing that Jafar meant about the three fates and it wasn't just one who was needed it was three that could end this once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Sweet Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In the past: London, England, few days after Jekyll arrived in storybrooke after being saved from Hyde from The Land of Untold stories, Theresa was sitting in the room saddened, alone as Lydgate had called for her to come in.</p><p>Dr. Lydegate arrived at his next appointment he recognized the girl who kept her head down, this woman was the wife of Dr. Henry Jekyll that made the dangerous weapon and what better way than to destroy the thing he loved most. The ultimate payback when he got into the academy after he realized it was all a trick, so purposely he had Jekyll's wife be brought here so he can earn that ultimate payback the perfect plan to end a happy ending.</p><p>"How are we today, Mrs. Jekyll?" Dr. Lydegate said pretending to be polite when on the inside he couldn't wait to destroy her.</p><p>"Better than you'll ever be." she glared up at him in the eyes her tone was harsh.</p><p>Not that it bothered him he gave a fake soft sigh then began talking to her "you know what you're husband has created is monstrous yes?"</p><p>"What... something that you are?" she insulted him glaring at the horrible man.</p><p>"Damn it, Theresa, why can't you just get the idea fairy-tales and magic are not real, this--this is reality right here, and your husband is the enemy," Lydgate spoke a little louder.</p><p>Hearing this made her not flinch and just look down as she blinked, her eyes were in tears as they streamed down her face, the talk of her husband Henry being treated this way wasn't going to bother her, in her mind, she kept saying he is no monster, nor is his work she knew Lydgate was being a monster a horrible man to a mad scientist that just wanted to show his work and by doing so just denying him like that it was no help.</p><p>"I--I guess so, Lydgate." Theresa teared up and they put her to work.</p><p>Interior. Clara had come back due to the small help from Regina creating a portal between the mirror and the young wizard came with her. Theresa knew she was back but was heading to see her son at work.</p><p>Theresa walked in wearing a nice beautiful button up top and jeans that Snow had taken her to go check in her closet it was brown the color of her husbands' and sons' lab coats to signify where she came from not bad really. That was until she bumped into a girl she's heard so much about they called 'Jane' from the movie Return to Neverland and the book by J.M Barrie.</p><p>"Oh, Oh I am so sorry." she said getting down to help pick up her work.</p><p>Dr. Whale or Victor for that matter as it was appropriate to say his real name, came by smiling curiously to see his mother being a mama's boy on the inside was curious why she was here.</p><p>"Mother, you're here... why?" he asked standing by Jane.</p><p>eye-widened by the fact her son called him mother she smiled softly and replied "I came to see you at work, Victor. What a lovely girl you have here, what's your name?" her eyes looked towards Jane.</p><p>A light chuckle escaped as she looked down shyly meeting the second parent after meeting the first before shaking her hand "Jane, Jane Darling." she said.</p><p>"As in Jane from Return to Neverland and the book?"</p><p>"yeah, that Jane." she replied with a smile.</p><p>The two talk for what seemed hours driving poor Victor crazy, then when she said she was going to reunite with his father thanks to viable advice from Jane she kissed her son's cheek and walked over to the lab.</p><p>Interior. Jekyll was in his son's lab out in the garage, he was working on something but as he looked up he was in the shock of his life, he set the bottles down hoping this was a dream, as Doc and Leory kept watch as told by Regina to do so.</p><p>Theresa stood there as she smiled softly trying to hold back the tears, he was just so shocked to see her again as tears began to form in her delicate eyes.</p><p>Jekyll watched and went over slowly to her cautiously, she put a hand to his cheek as she would always gaping trying to talk.</p><p>"T--Theresa?" He said in a whisper as his voice broke, holding her by the waist close to him like once before never leaving his eyes off her.</p><p>Smiling she replied, "hello, Henry darling." Her tone was sweet, soft and gentle like a mother's touch as she teared up</p><p>"Oh, my Theresa." He sniffed and hugged her tight as he closed his eyes shut, while he heard her cry. Gently he put his other hand on the back of her head comforting her.</p><p>"I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed tears broke her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>He winced as his stomach hurt on the inside but hid it only to focus on her now, the one person he loved and truly loved was here now. He too thought the same when she never returned seeing her here made him whole again.</p><p>Jekyll parted with her and caressed the side of her head with the back of his index finger looking at her with a smile trying to keep the tears away from his vision as she wiped them away with her cloth. He leaned in and kissed her the longest time, by magic, it was if darkness was restored and gone from him, true love was the most powerful thing in the world and now he knew.</p><p>After the kiss he had her look at him "Where have you been m'love? Where did rumple sent you?" Jekyll's tone was a bit mad.</p><p>She looked down and sniffed "the asylum, Lydgate h--he planted horrible nonsense into me, for payback from... you."</p><p>He was certainly not happy once he heard this, he knew what would be the first thing as he looked at her like "what..." she looked back at him biting her lip knowing his reaction would be this as it stood quietly between the two.</p><p>"What do you mean... terrible nonsense?" Jekyll asked her calmly or trying to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Agrabah in the past: </p><p>in the Capitol of Agrabah, a former street rat was stealing everything from people who watched Jafar deal with three rats, without realizing their stuff was being stolen, a girl much like his age watched from the tapestry above rolling her eyes as she followed the young boy.</p><p>The young boy put down the stuff he stole as the one hidden in Arabian hood fell to her knee looking up he shook his head with a smile knowing who she was it was Amira name meaning princess, which she would be called by him actually she was the princess being Jasmine's younger sister who was always a street rat willingly not that the sultan had thrown her out, she was also the same age as Aladdin was, he turned his back on her until she stole an apple from him running.</p><p>"Here we go," he whispered to himself.</p><p>the boy went after her climbing up the tapestry's and down the alley until he took the other route, once she bumped into him falling over he smiled, picking up the apple.</p><p>"A-ha nice try Amira." he tossed it up into the air.</p><p>Amira was a friend to Aladdin and the two would steal together, Abu the monkey went on her shoulder and snickered.</p><p>"What? Just because I steal better, we're not even keeping a track record?" Amira joked grinning.</p><p>"Come on now Amira," Aladdin said through the chuckles as he sat down in the hiding spot he had as his carpet just flew in from behind, purple multi-colored and all, that was exactly that. Amira took a bite off the apple as he asked her. "So, what is the princess up to this time?"</p><p>Glaring she didn't like the name princess although deep down it was sweet for him to say, hitting him in the back of the head making his red fez fall he rubbed it.</p><p>"Alright, you feisty princess." He said in his British accent.</p><p>"So I was thinking since my sister is working on saving the palace, I was hoping we could go on a magic carpet ride," Amira said while looking towards the multi-colored carpet then back at Aladdin.</p><p>"You mean, I can show you a whole new world this time? Because last time you got all heroic and rejected me." Aladdin replied sarcastically taking another bite of the apple.</p><p>Nodding in response she smiled as he lied down gazing up at her, stroking his hair in a friendly way.</p><p>"What?" She asked with a smile.</p><p>"Nothing," he shrugged although inside he liked her gentle hand "so, tell me, princess. When did you ever last?" Aladdin asked.</p><p>Looking down at him she wondered. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Interior. Storybrooke Present: Theresa walked down the asylum knowing they had have captured Hyde once more, it was easy this time when he got weak hearing that his wife was back and lied to that she died.</p><p>Theresa walked with both her hands down to her side, blonde straight hair flowing behind her as she unlocked the door standing behind him, not afraid just happy to see Hyde, however, Mr. Hyde expected her arrival, his smile was big but not wide and he was ready to be cryptic but he would never to his lesser half's wife.</p><p>"So, you were alive after all." he said in his typical cryptic tone.</p><p>Folding her arms she smiled knowing him "I see we're still cryptic."</p><p>He gave a light chuckle, barely heard shaking his head as he stood up turning to face her, he smiled but inside he was hoping his darkness stayed but being with her kept lifting that extra weight on him.</p><p>"My girl still likes me when I'm cryptic," Hyde replied with a smirk, he watched her get close and closer. Until she had looked smaller</p><p>Looking up at him, she stroked his cheek as he didn't flinch he looked at it then held her hand to stop her, he took a deep breath and looked at her.</p><p>"Please go, I--I don't want you here now."</p><p>Theresa felt a bit hurt and understood knowing he needed time to see her again, as it felt her heart was to break but nodding she left the room back to the library.</p><p>However, she turned around and faced Hyde.</p><p>"Actually no," she was face to face with him "I know my Hyde is down there somewhere, and whatever the evil queen is doing to you, it won't be pretty."</p><p>She walked off to go meet Belle at the library for some mother bonding of another, though she stopped.</p><p>"But if you cared enough... you'd remember who your children are to you and who I am to you."</p><p>She walked off to the library leaving him to his thoughts as he looked down after the door closed he could be heard sobbing quietly wondering what he has done.</p><p>Interior. Theresa was with Belle talking to each other having some bonding considering them both being mothers.</p><p>"Are you sure, he changed? That doesn't seem like the Hyde from The story I recognize." She joked smiling at her as she was piling books.</p><p>"No idea, but whatever the evil queen is doing to him this isn't good.</p><p>Interior. A woman was stealing an apple from granny's running into the woods, as Aladdin was chasing the stranger.</p><p>"Got you!" He said but as she turned around, Aladdin saw who it was shocked and happy to see her.</p><p>"Miss me?"</p><p>"Amira..." he said softly.</p><p>She smiled and was just the same as before, she probably came from the dirigible with her sister in the land of untold stories, Aladdin never said anything about his feelings for her but it might be a good way now except how will he tell her what he has done to himself after they have parted, worry and self-destruct came to him.</p><p>"What's wrong Aladdin?" Amira asked worried and concerned.</p><p>He looked down at her and gulped softly not knowing what to say as he just stayed quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heirlooms and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Clara was once again in her dizzy spells, falling asleep constantly ever since she unpaused her story, as she was with Morpheus again, while Clara's mother deals with Jekyll and Hyde.</p><p>Clara woke up once more in the other land, but this time the dark castle once more transported inside as she looked seeing him, she smiled happily to see Morpheus, not expecting it but at the same time she was, actually she came this time having an idea and not doubting it once she knew he had the same idea.</p><p>"Hello, Clarence." He said moving towards her taking her hand as she reached out, he put an arm around her waist seeing her half his height now "What brings you here to my home?"</p><p>Looking up at him directly she smiled "I may have an idea on how to help you come."</p><p>"Well then, let me wake you up," Morpheus replied and leaned in kissing her forehead with true love's kiss.</p><p>Interior. Theresa came with Jekyll dragging him with her, to the asylum that's under the clock tower.</p><p>"W--why do I have to come? You should deal with him." Jekyll basically begged her.</p><p>"Oh no, rumple told me the only way to get through Hyde is the two of us and my necklace is supposed to work.</p><p>"Oh come on, I'm afraid of him." He tried to beg her for mercy.</p><p>"Oh relax, it's just you. You're afraid of yourself." She said stopping near the door and pushed him inside going in herself.</p><p>He felt them coming "I knew you'd be back I just didn't think my lesser half would follow."</p><p>"Shut up, you two are going to listen to me, and that's it. Got it?"</p><p>Both looked at her like slaves to the queen, for example, not wanting to keep getting her angry.</p><p>"Very well, anything for the princess." Hyde smiled</p><p>"Anyone recall this?" She asked showing the cameo necklace to the boys smiling a bit.</p><p>Hyde and Jekyll looked at each other then looked back at her.</p><p>"Well, rumple said we are supposed to touch the necklace and get our memories, he also said this will help you remember... Hyde."</p><p>Both nodded nervously he took her necklace a bit holding it as Jekyll followed, it was a big hit making it stay still, suddenly they remembered.</p><p>"Princess Theresa..." Hyde said surprised now remembering.</p><p>"For some reason, I was a princess in Enchancia with a little girl named Sofia, so I somehow wounded up in the land of untold stories and met you... well London came first probably a fake memory."</p><p>"Then that makes me a prince in truth," Jekyll said.</p><p>"Was, a prince you were supposed too." She spoke sadly "oh, well it's over and done with."</p><p>"So, where's Clara, my daughter?" Hyde asked nicer than usual now that he has her and memories back</p><p>"At school."</p><p>"So, what do we do with it now? It's now just meaningless." Hyde said shrugging.</p><p>Jekyll looked at his other half wide open at the fact that he wants to get rid of it.</p><p>"Jekyll I mean..." Sighing Theresa thought.</p><p>"Wait, I know who can help." Jekyll said interrupting her knowing who might help "do you recall the boy that was with Emma, well they said he is an author maybe he can help our story."</p><p>"Let's go then," Theresa said walking out of the cell.</p><p>Interior. The three head to Henry's house he lives with Emma.</p><p>"Okay, so the problem is, it's that trinket that's keeping you three apart and I may be able to get rid of it. Unless you'd like bad memories."</p><p>He looked between the three as he finished.</p><p>"Yes, all that it is doing is bringing horrible pasts in our minds, do you think you could write to where I didn't give it to her?" Jekyll asked looking at the boy.</p><p>Interior. London in the past before Theresa was sent away and Clara was still in Theresa: Jekyll was looking out the window he had a little box in his hand waiting for her to come from her night schooling.</p><p>Jekyll looked out the window to see 8:15 pm he knew she'd be home by now as sparky was lying beside him as he looked up whimpering.</p><p>"Don't worry Ol' boy, mother is coming," he knelt down to pet him smiling as he had neck bolts on him considering the accident that happened their son was able to revive him.</p><p>Sparky heard the door beginning to bark jumping on the table that held the lab equipment, he was small to fit unable to break anything as his tail wagged rapidly, that he was happy.</p><p>"I'm here I'm here." She said smiling picking her up, only six months as she picked up the dog holding him while he still wagged his tail. "Ello, love." She noticed him smiling having the box "what's that Henry?"</p><p>Henry looked at the box and smiled "something for you to have, I thought about this a long time." He smiled softly.</p><p>"Oh, Henry you really don't have too." She spoke gently.</p><p>Not listening he took the beautiful cameo necklace out from the box, going right behind her putting it around her smiling.</p><p>"That way, it will always have us remember our lives in the future.</p><p>"That's sweet I love it." Theresa went ahead and kissed his cheek looking at it in the mirror as he came behind her also looking "oh, it'll be a big thing to cherish."</p><p>"I'm glad it does," Henry replied smiling.</p><p>Interior. In the present: Clara walks home to get Henry as they were going to hang out in the old playhouse Regina made for him a while ago.</p><p>"Hey, Henry, ready to go?" Clara came in then noticed her mom and dad here with his other half as well, she saw that she was going to get rid of it "mother... what are you doing? Dad gave that to you, why?"</p><p>Hyde watched and got up taking the necklace gently, he walked towards Clara as she watched, he knelt down and smiled.</p><p>"If I remember anything from my lesser half, it would be that I knew who else I could give it to."</p><p>"Y--you're giving this to me?" Clara asked curiously.</p><p>"Well just think of it as an heirloom." Hyde smiled bright putting it on her "beautiful."</p><p>"I thought Hyde didn't care about anyone?" Her glance went from Jekyll then to hyde her father's other half.</p><p>As he was about to answer Henry came in with Sparky holding him "Here, come on let's go."</p><p>The three ran with Sparky to the park, but Clara had other stuff to do and that was to make the promise he did to Morpheus by heading to her little brother's lab, sparky barked following her here as she smiled.</p><p>"Victor's here by the way," Clara told her dog.</p><p>Working on her lab work she learned from her brother and father the dog would lie on his old doggy bed hoping Victor wouldn't catch her in his lab as he told her to only be here if he was here watching over. But no time was going to be wasted, she needed to get him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Unexpected Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Left off from before, Clara was working on the serum but didn't expect to see or meet someone.</p><p>Clara worked silently in the lab with Sparky sleeping on his doggy bed, he lifted his head noticing someone coming as he wagged his tail, she wondered then heard footsteps staying silent hoping it's not her brother coming to see who's here.</p><p>It was until a young girl looked about twelve came out she had dirty blonde hair like Whale has.</p><p>"He will not like you're disobeying him, Clara." Said a young voice.</p><p>Looking like her father she wondered how she knew her name, Clara set the serum down and wondered.</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm Vivian, he never mentioned you, funny isn't it."</p><p>"Well, if you don't mind I would like to go back to work." Gets back to work looking down at her equipment.</p><p>"He will be known of this, you were not supposed to be here alone." The young one said again.</p><p>"Just who are you exactly." Clara sighed slamming the table a bit getting annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, some know me as my uncolored moniker..." Vivian smirked hands behind her back.</p><p>"Wait... Victor does that..."</p><p>"I know he does." She replied.</p><p>"How-- wait..." Sighing wishing she should have known, Clara then shook her head "of course, my niece."</p><p>"Well done... Hello, aunt." Vivian said with a smile.</p><p>"So, he just leaves you here alone?" Clara asked.</p><p>"Not really, sparky and Igor are around."</p><p>Stopping in her tracks hearing her brother's friends name "wonderful..." Clara spoke sarcastically.</p><p>"Just exactly what are you doing anyways?" Vivian asked.</p><p>"A serum, with night root," Clara replied to her niece.</p><p>"Uhh, you do know what you can do right?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm very familiar with it thank you very much."</p><p>"You do know... you have magic right?" Vivian told her.</p><p>"Yes..." she then noticed the raised eyebrow and smirk "oh duh." Waves hand over the serum as the particles were suspended in the liquid.</p><p>"And to think you were smart, dad was right."</p><p>"Well for that I know what to do when he gets home, just exactly where is he anyways?" Clara asked.</p><p>"He's at the hospital, he's a doctor there," Vivian responded.</p><p>"Hmm... well your granddad here was a doctor in an asylum."</p><p>"You mean, Dr. Jekyll? Oh yes, I knew, but what of his other half Mr. Hyde?" Vivian wondered looking at her.</p><p>"Around, Mayor of the city now with Regina helping him," Clara said waving her hand as onion rings appeared. "Now, care to help me distract belle?"</p><p>Vivian gave the same smile as her aunt enjoying these things, wouldn't be the first time.</p><p>Interior. Both girls walked to find Belle in the library, as she told Vivian why she made the serum and could use her help.</p><p>"I didn't think he was real, amazing." Vivian headed inside the library.</p><p>"Oh, he is why do you think we see images in our dreams," Clara replied walking to find her.</p><p>"And all this time I thought Morpheus was just Greek myth."</p><p>"He is Greek myth actually, he just doesn't always come to just anyone, you have to be willing to see it. In order to see him." Clara explained seeing Belle.</p><p>"Now I'll go talk to her give me it." Vivian said given the basket as she looked at it "Ugh, why must these things always remind me of Ruby."</p><p>"You mean red riding hood?"</p><p>She nodded only.</p><p>"Wow, Ruby is actually red riding hood."</p><p>After she gave the basket to Vivian she saw her distract belle hiding behind the desk, once she saw her serum work as she saw Belle be rushed to the hospital.</p><p>Interior. Once Belle had given birth to her son, Belle and Rumple were with the baby, with Emma, Henry David and snow saw Clara come in.</p><p>"I think that deal is set, rumple."</p><p>"Deal wha--what deal?" Belle asked curiously then looked at Clara while rumple sighed.</p><p>"You're not going back on the deal now are you?" She grinned.</p><p>"What deal did you do?" Emma asked angrily looking at him.</p><p>"I... how should I explain," he sighed then began telling "she is in love with our son, and they have been talking."</p><p>"So you just sold out our son?!" Belle said angrier.</p><p>"I had too, you'll like this." Rumple tried to explain to Belle as she looked at him, then turned her glance towards Clara.</p><p>"Not to worry, you will like this I promise."</p><p>With that, she took the baby to the garage where Sparky had waited for her curious seeing the little one, as she smiled rocking it a little mouse came from the mouse-hole as she saw it was one with the red shirt.</p><p>"Hello Jaq-Jaq, don't worry Lucifer isn't here." she told him as he squeaked indicating the baby "don't worry, I need him for a few minutes, he told me to do this."</p><p>Pouring the serum of the one she made to enhance she set the baby down gently as he began to grow into a full adult like in her dreams, there stood the man the one she fell in love with but as she aged him, something else happened feeling pain he smiled as the two hugged, he picked her up holding her close to him. Looking at each other he kissed her deep.</p><p>"You did it, I--I'm here now," Morpheus said cupping her cheek gently, stroking the other side of her head with the back of her hand.</p><p>"This will be an unexpected surprise." Clara smiled as he laughed lightly what she meant.</p><p>Now it was to show Belle this wasn't a bad idea the fact that something else was going to happen was other unexpected surprises for the Stiltskin/Gold family as he held her close still not wanting to let her go, meanwhile Amira was told what happened, as she walked to the pet shelter looking towards the cage.</p><p>"Hello there, Abu." she said softly to him.</p><p>Abu turned and smiled seeing her, he wore a small purple fez on his hat with a vest around him, happy to get out of the cage Jafar had put him in, in the first place while she walked out the streets to obtain something that belonged to Aladdin hoping he'd be able to help her. As Vivian was now teaming up with Ruby to help Jane and her father get together as they watched the two of them play with Moira seeing a happily family it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Henry Frankenstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Clara came in the garage seeing her father working on a serum, noticing he's gotten a bit worked up.</p><p>Cautiously coming in Clara came by him to stand in front of him, she walked to the other side and stood across from Henry-- her father as she looked up seeing how worked up he is, concerned.</p><p>"Father, you need to take a break, please rest."</p><p>"No, I--I will defeat him." Jekyll stammered not done with Hyde yet, working hard on the serum.</p><p>"Haven't you realized or forgotten who started this in the first place." She had her hands on the table looking at her daddy.</p><p>"It was rumple he forced me." Jekyll replied while Clara rolled her eyes sighing "what?"</p><p>"Oh, wow okay you have gone mental."</p><p>Jekyll said nothing and looked at her confusingly as she continued.</p><p>"This isn't a monster from the deep father it is you, now please get some rest."</p><p>Suddenly as silence fell through sparky barked and wagged his tail, Clara turned to face where sparky was barking, to her surprise growls came.</p><p>"W--what was that?" Jekyll looked around.</p><p>Out of nowhere came Gerhardt, Clara's surprised look showed that she had seen him before.</p><p>"Gerhardt..."</p><p>Jekyll remembered what his son said and what some of his best work was done, he asked "is that some kind of--"</p><p>"Frankenstein?"</p><p>Jekyll stayed silenced as he kept walking looking around at his surroundings, Clara walked closer as Jekyll didn't say anything watching his daughter deal with him.</p><p>"It's okay Gerhardt, it's me... remember me?" Clara spoke gently to him.</p><p>Gerhardt looked at her and tilted his head on the girl, as he didn't harm her but struggled to remember.</p><p>"It's okay no one is here to hurt you, remember me? Victor's sister?" She asked him.</p><p>"Vic...tor?" He asked hoarsely in his tone.</p><p>"Yes, Victor your fake brother remember?"</p><p>Suddenly without warning due to how he is, he picked her up and threw her across the room as she hit her head against some boxes, propping up to look at him.</p><p>"No, Clara." Victor said coming in after he saw that kneeling down to help her sit up as he looked at Gerhardt "Gerhardt relax, it's Clarence remember, my big sister?"</p><p>Interior. In the past: Victor has given up on Gerhardt who's heart has burnt during the procedure, jane tried talking to him, as Rumple came.</p><p>Victor didn't talk to Jane who he practically ignored, she sighed watching him look through something as she tried to talk to him.</p><p>"Victor please talk to me..." Jane begged him.</p><p>"No, what's there to talk about it, I failed it won't work."</p><p>A little giggle appeared "having trouble I see?"</p><p>The both of them turned to face Rumple.</p><p>"Could you get out of my light, please," Victor told rumple.</p><p>"What if I had another idea, I can bring you a friend -- master of the hat who can take you to what you need."</p><p>Shutting her eyes tight Jane sighed knowing "oh no, not him." She then opened them again sighing.</p><p>"Well, the little-lost-girl can't go with her lover without him now can she." Rumple grinned deviously.</p><p>"You have hearts?" Victor asked looking at rumple followed by his assistant.</p><p>Rumple grinned and poured a sack of gold onto the floor revealing thousands and thousands of gold piles on the floor the both of them looked shockingly at this as Igor began to come down.</p><p>"Victor what is this all about I heard--"</p><p>"Igor you won't believe this, this is rump--"</p><p>Igor got down the stairs looking in awe at the money that's on the floor, perhaps now Victor was onto something he just needed a body as Victor went over to Jane not realizing he had kissed her out of happiness, the two looked at each other. Maybe science and love can go together, he has always loved her on the inside more of a friend than something else as they smiled.</p><p>"Oh, Darling I think this might work." he said to her.</p><p>Interior. In the Present: Victor and Clara were still knelt down on the ground wondering what to do until they saw Jane come in.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, Victor, Clara are you both alright?" she went on her knees looking to the two.</p><p>"We're fine, it's just we need to find a way to get him to remember, I know how," Jane said and grabbed the pocket watch.</p><p>Jane looked at the watch she had in her hands, as it was opened, opening it further revealed the name Henry Frankenstein his little brother who had died in a shooting accident years ago and found his way to this universe, Gerhardt was just a cover up name Jane thought in her mind as she looked up holding the necklace as it would dangle in the air side to side.</p><p>"H--Henry... it's me, Jane, you know me." Jane spoke to him gently with a smile.</p><p>Henry now Frankenstein looked to her seeing the watch, his memory was coming back as he had neck bolts attached to his neck and stitches, he grunted walking towards her grabbing her only to have her strangled to death.</p><p>"H...enry i...it's me." her voice strained to try to talk as she was choked.</p><p>Victor had belief in her that she would speak to Henry his little brother first before trying to, dropping her to the ground she looked at him with a smile a bit.</p><p>"Welcome back, Henry Frankenstein," Jane said after she was able to breathe again.</p><p>Interior. In the past: Jane had come back with the Mad-Hatter as he turned from his work seeing his new friend Rumple mentioned.</p><p>"Rumplestiltskin said you needed assistance," Mad-Hatter said.</p><p>"Yes indeed, shall the three of us go then?" Victor replied nodding his head.</p><p>With that Victor, Jane and Mad-Hatter all jumped to the realm of the enchanted forest to look for a girl named Regina that had the answer he sought if he could bring back a heart then that would make the most interesting idea of all, not like Jane has portal jumped before and she wasn't going to end her life in a most horrid fate no she was going to be with the hatter named he shall not say, as the three of them landed in the enchanted forest to Jane it was home sweet home having lived here for quite a while though but to Victor to him it was a mysterious land not from which he was familiar with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Magic Within You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In the past: Enchancia many years ago</p><p>Princess Theresa walked with Sofia a little girl about seven around enchancia as she was quite a curious girl to look around she was a nanny a princess yes but didn't mind helping out in the castle. Her full name is actually Princess Theresa De Alma aunt of a wizard back in avalor named Mateo, she watched Amber and the kids play around as she watched them, noticing a bunny stop in front of her the young princess petted him as it enjoyed the gentle strokes of the girl happily rubbing her nose with his.</p><p>But she was to go to avalor soon to the ball, for the new crown princess named Elena she felt like seeing her nephew again, taking off the next day to Avalor she was greeted by royal guard Gabe who wore a blue lieutenant vest arriving at the ball, coming with her was Marisol a friend of hers who was a witch but in training much like her nephew is as she greeted the princesses and princes.</p><p>Theresa looked around seating herself on a bench watching everyone dance, she took her tiara off just looking at it.</p><p>Interior. In the Present: shows the pawn shop that has a tiara on it then in the apartment where Jekyll and his wife lived.</p><p>"Is something alright love" Henry came by sitting beside her as his beloved looked saddened and it concerned him.</p><p>"No, I'm fine I think I just need air," Theresa told her husband and walked out the apartment to have a look around storybrooke, lying to Henry was something she didn't want to do as she walked to the pawnshop, she snuck in looking to see if Rumple was around not anywhere to be seen her eyes glanced at the glass case that contained her tiara.</p><p>Without warning Rumple was behind her hands clasped over the other in a formal way.</p><p>"Now unless you have a deal with me, Dearie I think that Tiara belongs to me." he said to her without a blink or sense of threat knowing who she is.</p><p>This made Theresa turn around walking towards him, she leaned in closer lowering her tone in such anger "and why the hell should I make a deal with you?" the blonde haired woman looked up and down at him "you already ruined one."</p><p>Once again not threatened he stood there calm and patient "because if I were you, you'd get your daughter to return my son to me, or we'll have others to pay the price for using magic."</p><p>Glaring at Rumple as he started a war one he won't win she folded her arms "what's her price?" Theresa asked being protective of her kids.</p><p>"Not much, just I ask that you watch over him, at the least." He settled his tone down showing a change.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow this was new to Theresa, however, she didn't respond.</p><p>"Please, from a parent to a parent." He asked nicely.</p><p>Sighing softly Theresa nodded "fine, but you're explaining to him about all this."</p><p>Theresa walked storybrooke in the woods as she noticed her nephew, smiling a bit she waited for him to notice her as this was too good. He was working on the Jaquin spell again, she walked over.</p><p>"So I hear there's a new wizard in storybrooke?" She folded her arms smiling.</p><p>The young boy jumped as he always hated when people snuck up on him, holding his tamborita up but once he saw it was his aunt Mateo gave a smile.</p><p>"Sorry Theresa, yeah I--I guess I am, but I lost it, Tia I don't know how anymore," Mateo replied looking down at his feet.</p><p>"Well maybe you need to let the magic within you," she said taking his tamborita while holding his hand up "Now say the spell and tap it."</p><p>"Mortoloz Jaqirando!" Mateo said tapping the tamborita</p><p>"Cause there's a lesson you will not find in a book, Inside yourself is where you have to look." Theresa smiled telling her nephew.</p><p>On the other side in storybrooke Emma walked the streets noticing the spell had worked finally as she smiled to herself, Henry was in granny's and knew he could do it. Everything was set until Rumplestiltskin was on the other path with a malvago an evil wizard named Fiaro whom he promised to help get revenge on the boy and perhaps get his own for his son taken away.</p><p>"You promised me the boys head," Fiaro said angrily.</p><p>"Hold on these things take patience." Rumple told him watching the two, as he walked away "I always have my way." He held up Jane's pan pipe necklace.</p><p>"How is that going to help us?"</p><p>Rumple didn't answer but if he knew one thing, the one who calls upon the person that made it controls him, with a dark soul and heart usually it works with someone with a pure heart and love.</p><p>"Let's give my dear old dad a happy ending he well deserves, and call on Jane's precious peter pan she expects him to be," Rumple said angrily as his tone lowered his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>The two stood there having an idea as Mateo stopped the spell by himself, however, he sensed trouble up ahead and knew that Fiaro had followed him -- seek an alliance, of course, he would, as Theresa took him back to storybrooke to warn the townspeople about another threat, to think they'd be over and done with this charade of course not no she knew rumple was going to do something like this knowing his lies.</p><p>Jane was reading her story feeling her hand on her chest when she reached the necklace she felt it was missing "Rumple." She growled low to herself knowing he had stolen it by magic and knew who it will be used on, well two can play this game learning a lot from neverland about games and tricks if it's one thing peter pan was good at. It would be just as that to pull a trick so stupid as himself when she's got leverage going to his pawn shop picking up the chipped cup.</p><p>Smirking she had an idea "Alright, rumple let's play this your way, I hope you don't mind a certain someone as a boy."</p><p>And with that with a wave of her hand, she transformed the cup into the boy he was enchanted as she had the biggest leverage now and knew this is how the Disney Movie ended anyways after having to watch it with daycare kids as Ashley needed some help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I'll Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>INFO: Character's backstory: Jane Darling, Killian Jones, Peter Pan</p><p>Ships:</p><p>Jane Darling x Peter Pan (in the flashback only)</p><p>Jane Darling x Dr. Whale / Victor Frankenstein  (present-day)</p><p>Song:</p><p>I'll try from Return to Neverland  (2002)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In the past: Jane had just a fight with her little brother Danny, her mother told her she thinks she's so grown up but has a great deal to learn, leaving her alone.</p><p>Jane folded her arms glaring at her mother as she left little twelve years old Jane slammed the door leaning against it, tearing up she slid down. Looking across the room laid her peter pan doll going to grab it she looked out the window.</p><p>So I'll try,</p><p>Cause I can't see what you see,</p><p>I'll try,</p><p>I'll try,</p><p>I'll try</p><p>Jane had fallen asleep on the windowsill unaware captain hook and his pirate crew came for Wendy except, for one thing, this was not Wendy quickly they sacked her into an old dirty bag as the alarms went off, he hurried his men off to set sail course for neverland.</p><p>She was untied later on meeting face to face with the one who captured her.</p><p>"You..." she simply said.</p><p>"Wait, you're not wendy..." Hook said but before he could finish he went to the side holding his nose as she punched him "my what a lass we have here, you'll have to do better than that Luv." Killian laughed with his crew.</p><p>Breathing heavily she held both her fists "Don't make me go a second."</p><p>"Alright, then there's no reason to have this Hook on ye," he held up his Hook to her throat, but no movement the girl wasn't the least bit scared. "You don't scare much do ye, lass."</p><p>She shook her head no.</p><p>Nodding approvingly they have arrived in neverland Hook began yelling out commands to his crew as Jane watched the dark island, surprised they have arrived hearing this from her mother's stories but she never really cared much ever since her father went to war and having to take care of her mother and little brother.</p><p>Interior. In the present: Jane was standing at the docks looking at the Jolly Roger the reminder of how she knew Killian haunted her for a long time. Not having the slightest idea that Pan was revived.</p><p>The young girl stood at the docks seeing the ship for herself as she glared reminded of being kidnapped, the pirate who took her was Killian and back then he was just a ruthless pirate but now he's learned to have a soft side to show her that he does care enough to make her his adopted daughter, not moving she just looked down to the side not making eye contact.</p><p>"There ye are lass, I've been looking everywhere for you," Killian said stopping in front of her, he noticed her look when she was sad that he knew too well. "what did the bloody crocodile do?" he asked angered.</p><p>"Took Pan's panpipe necklace he gave me a long while back, said it would revive him if I ever needed him, well now I have a huge suspicion that it's going to be used against me," Jane told Hook looking at him.</p><p>Hook sighed angrily to himself and knew this would happen or something close to it, a soft sigh escaped his lips as she spoke again.</p><p>"Come on, I have an idea where he might be."</p><p>With the wave of her hand, she teleported them into the woods as they both hid behind different trees, but what gold had forgotten was that there were specific notes to play to bring him back as she teleported going in front.</p><p>"Well, well seems like we don't have the right notes do we?" Jane grinned and grabbed the necklace back putting it around her neck, she played the right notes as a loud rumble shook the ground.</p><p>Out of the green goo showed a boy the same boy that died a few years ago as Jane smiled, but since he was revived by a pure heart and love on time he landed on his feet rubbing his eyes showing no more demon no more of the horrible things he has done as Jane ran up to hug him, Peter picked her up the first lost girl and the first lost boy of Neverland were reunited once more. Although something had happened when he started to fall in her arms in pain, she wondered what was happening.</p><p>"No, no please tell me the poison isn't in you still," Jane said hoping it wasn't as he was coughing.</p><p>Interior. In the past: Jane had just returned to hangman's tree quickly from being kidnapped again by Hook to go home only then did she slide down the hollow tree, she found him on the ground poisoned.</p><p>"No, no Peter!" she yelled heading towards the boy grabbing him in her arms wishing this wasn't real only a nightmare but Tinkerbell miniaturized fluttered in the air with her wings watching her friend. Laying him on his bed she wished she believed sooner, now she knew this was all real.</p><p>I can finally see it,</p><p>Now I have to believe,</p><p>All those precious stories,</p><p>all the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Jane sobbed as she cried on the bed since he was dead, Tinkerbell let her wings down saddened as well.</p><p>So I'll try,</p><p>cause I finally believe,</p><p>I'll try, cause I can see what you see</p><p>I'll try, I'll try... to fly.</p><p>Without noticing dust from Jane's hands had shown as Tinkerbell fluttered her wings happily, she knew Jane was starting to believe once more, all those times living with the lost boys and becoming the first lost girl ever paid off, Peter started to glow back to life, when she looked up she gave a small sniffle unable to believe it, Peter sat up slowly opening his eyes she quickly ran to him as he hugged her.</p><p>"You--You did it." Peter said surprised pulling back from her as he cupped her cheek "you finally believed."</p><p>Jane sniffed smiling happily hugging her lost boy once more as he didn't want to let her go anymore knowing he may be a boy but he had deep feelings for the girl and it was time to show those feelings he never had with anyone else.</p><p>Interior. In the present: Peter Pan had come back from the dead put in the hospital bed as Jane sat beside him, Emma watched with her mother and Henry then walked away.</p><p>"It's hard to imagine he is back from the dead," Emma said looking at Snow her mother then at Henry.</p><p>"It's because of the panpipe necklace," Henry explained and pulled out his storybook to show them "see, Pan gave it to Jane cause he knew one day he'd be dead -- and it happened, well Gramps was going to use it against everyone and be able to control him, however, Peter had deep feelings for Jane."</p><p>"Wait... Pan and Jane loved each other once?" Emma asked trying to get the story straight.</p><p>"yeah, jeez mom, didn't you watch Return to Neverland?" "Wait so that's..."</p><p>"Mhm, that's Jane, Wendy's daughter from the movie, and Killian was the one who kidnapped her in the past."</p><p>Seeing deja vu again Emma began to get a headache as she headed with the two to Granny's but without further notice, more threats were to come as Rumplestiltskin was angrier than ever and Fiaro was also angry he didn't get what he wanted setting off on his own in this strange land seeing the boy practicing magic on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Here on the land and sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Henry was reading his storybook part two, by the docks not realizing someone was in trouble.</p><p>Henry was growing up fast, he was reading a story he liked from the second once upon a time book as he heard a shriek, running through the docks to seeing a girl trapped under the docks.</p><p>"Help, me." Said the girl.</p><p>"Hang on you're trapped under... there," Henry said noticing the tail was red "a mermaid?" He muttered to himself.</p><p>After untangling her the black haired green eyed girl swam back enough for him to see her fully.</p><p>"Thanks," she giggled "Hi I'm..."</p><p>"Melody? Ariel and Eric's daughter..." he said surprised.</p><p>"Melody, Melody!" Another young girls voice called out</p><p>"I'm here Maddie!" Melody called back.</p><p>"Maddie...?" Henry asked confusingly as she appeared beside him seeing the brown haired girl.</p><p>"Thanks for rescuing my friend, I'm Maddie, Maddie Jones."</p><p>Henry just looked shocked hearing the last name Jones wondering if Killian knows about her or not</p><p>Once snapped out of it Henry shook her hand "hen--Henry, does Killian know you're here.... or that you're his niece?"</p><p>Nodding as she confirmed, "Yes, we have a long history..."</p><p>Henry gulped softly at the words long history, looking down at the sea.</p><p>Interior. In the past: Hook has been pushed by Nemo that invaded his ship as he was knocked out.</p><p>"Bloody hell, what happened." He groans getting up.</p><p>"Don't, even..." A girl said holding her spear at him, with three other men beside her on guard.</p><p>"Now I know I'm dreaming, there's a girl in this vessel." He said getting up knocking some down as he opened the window he noticed he was stuck in the submarine "take me back to my ship, I must return at once." He told the girl.</p><p>"Sorry, captains orders, and secondly don't you want to know who I am?" The young girl said beside him looking out at the blue tangs and clownfish following the submarine.</p><p>"I have no time for such..." Hook growled under his breath angry as before.</p><p>Shrugging she walked around as Hook watched following her "What do you want?" He asked her.</p><p>"Don't you know or want to know any more about your family." She asked on the other side of the table.</p><p>"You have no right to speak about family!" Hook shouted.</p><p>Maddie didn't react she just simply shrugged "not even what the captain's first mate is?"</p><p>He sighed and looked away to the window back at her "what's his name?" Killian asked her gently.</p><p>Smiling she had her arms folded "Liam..."</p><p>Hook looked shocked and put the pieces together realizing he had a niece since this was his half brother, although he didn't want to be reminded what happened.</p><p>At the sound of his name, he came behind the wall "Hello, half-brother," Liam said to Hook, then turning his glance to his daughter "...daughter."</p><p>Quickly turning around he saw his half brother over there. "What the devil is this... who are you?"</p><p>Maddie grinned "Why hello... uncle.</p><p>Interior. in the present: Hook was in his old girl the Jolly Roger again just looking out the sea when his niece appeared.</p><p>"What do you want now, niece." He asked.</p><p>"What? Can't a family member see another?" The ten-year-old asked smiling "you are actually one of my favorites."</p><p>Killian gave a confused look then turned to her "How do you know, my moniker."</p><p>Maddie pulled out a book that read 'peter pan' "oh, that devil book, I have no interest in you." Hook said not wanting to get attached to someone again cause everyone he loves leaves him.</p><p>"You think I'm going to leave you, no it's okay Hoo-- I mean uncle. Father won't be recovering much and neither will Nemo I've convinced them to make a home here."</p><p>"So you're the captain hook I keep hearing about," Melody said looking at him.</p><p>Hook swiftly turned to seeing the girl on legs, ponytail, and a locket.</p><p>"Bloody hell... Ariel's daughter. Can you both get off my vessel." He asked trying to be nice about it.</p><p>"Actually no," Melody said folding her arms.</p><p>"Because we are going to show you about family." Maddie then said also folding her arms.</p><p>"Brilliant, both of you." Hook sighed cornered in between both girls.</p><p>Skylar and Luna the Jaquins from Avalor came down "hop on."</p><p>Migs came down for Hook.</p><p>"We're going on a little flight."</p><p>The girls flew off with Hook right behind them.</p><p>"Always there,</p><p>To catch you when you're falling,</p><p>Always there to help you stand you up again, family"</p><p>Melody began to sing</p><p>"By your side, in seconds if you ask it,"</p><p>"Family,"</p><p>"What is a family? Always caring and devoted hearts." Killian began to look down as he listened to the girls. "I've spent my whole life devoting myself to revenge I forgot the valuable thing... family."</p><p>"We're feeling better now, we sing together now, here on the land and sea!" Melody sang as a rainbow was made over the sea.</p><p>"Maybe it is the time I asked Emma, to be mine forever, thank you, girls." Killian went in between the two.</p><p>the two girls watched him as they high-five each other happily landing where Henry was waiting for them.</p><p>"So, did you do it?" He asked.</p><p>"Yup sure did." Melody smiled.</p><p>"Now he went to go ask your mom," Maddie replied.</p><p>Knowing this was his idea in the first place, he couldn't wait to have Killian as a father in the family since Jane was going to be his adopted daughter he held Moira on his waist as this was going to turn out as planned.</p><p>As for Ariel and Eric, they came on Eric's ship from Atlantica told to meet Melody in storybrooke.</p><p>"I swear ariel, Melody becomes you every day," Eric said playfully.</p><p>She chuckled "of course she's always lived by the sea like I did for land, I just wanted to be a part of your world was all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. It's just a cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Some similarities will also be shown from ouat beauty and the beast and scenes with Hyde and commoner Theresa which we will find out how she turned from a princess to a commoner in the next coming chapters.</p><p>Ships:</p><p>None for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In the past: Theresa was dealing with a rich man who was taking from her vendor when Jekyll came by.</p><p>"Get up you filthy little commoner!" Shouted the rich man as he threw the blonde woman to the ground.</p><p>Looking down she sniffed little commoner Theresa was her name looked at what she had "w--would this suffice?"</p><p>He kicked her hand "not enough!"</p><p>Henry Jekyll was a doctor in an asylum he saw it all and watched the man leave as she was left to sob.</p><p>"Dear lady, what happened?" He said softly kneeling down in front of her.</p><p>Not noticing who she was talking to she wiped her nose with her dirty ragged sleeve "no, no don't bother with me I am nothing, no one."</p><p>"Oh, my dear you are, h--how about you come with me to my mansion, and--and get you cleaned up." Henry offered her.</p><p>Interior. Inside Henry's house, she was getting washed up by his maids and helpers, getting out in a nice beautiful top and jeans.</p><p>After getting washed up and in some outing attire she explored the house curious as her friend Belle is, looking for the man that helped her.</p><p>"Henry? Mr. Jekyll are you here?" Theresa called out.</p><p>Instead of Dr. Jekyll, he was transformed into the most horrible beast, the one he wanted to hide. "Go--go away!" Mr. Hyde shouted.</p><p>Theresa came and saw not Dr. Jekyll but Mr. Hyde "oh dear, you're a--a..."</p><p>"A what? A monster, because that's what everyone sees me as!" Mr. Hyde yelled.</p><p>"Control your temper." Whispered poole.</p><p>He took a deep breath and exhaled calming down "if the beast himself can have a maid might as well have one myself," he muttered to himself then began talking to Theresa "you are to stay, forever do my job do you understand?" He asked in a demanding tone.</p><p>"Gentle," Poole whispered again annoying Mr. Hyde.</p><p>She was frightened and shook inside, however, as a thank you for giving her a home and helping her she might as well "Very well, I--I'll stay."</p><p>"Good," Hyde said as the young woman put her hands to her face falling to the floor being a prisoner here.</p><p>Interior. In the present: Chip turned into a boy was with Theresa watching him for Jane as they both were keeping him away from Rumple.</p><p>"So, how about some tea little chip?" Theresa smiled looking down at the boy who was sitting down.</p><p>Chip smiled and nodded "Usually I'm the one serving it," he laughed lightly "but at least I get a break, thanks to that girl for changing me back into a boy again."</p><p>"Huh..." she thought to herself aloud then directly to chip "so, you weren't always a chipped cup?" Theresa asked feeling warm-hearted having him here.</p><p>Drinking a bit from his cup he set it down nicely as she sat across from him "Nope, we were all cursed because that man killed the dark one, so for punishment we were all cursed as inanimate talking objects, like me and my mother we were turned into a pot and I was turned into a cup. But Ms. Belle accidentally dropped me and one of the sides 'chipped'"</p><p>Theresa listened hearing his story as this sounded like what she went through in her past with Hyde.</p><p>"Wanna see me do a trick?" He grins taking the cup and blowing bubbles.</p><p>Theresa giggled and smiled "How cute."</p><p>Suddenly the door slammed open as Chip went to hide knowing who it is "uh-oh."</p><p>Theresa saw rumple come in the beast he's always known and always will be "get out."</p><p>"I would Dearie but you have something of mine..."</p><p>"O--of yours?" She asked backing up to cover chips presence here "What would that be?"  hoping Rumple wouldn't snoop around just to find his cup, she slowly looked behind her telling chip to go hide further behind the couch with her eyes.</p><p>"Don't play a fool with me Theresa where is he?!" Rumple began to get angrier.</p><p>"What do you want with him? Leave him alone." Theresa glared facing him.</p><p>"It's just a cup, Dearie, the thing that brought Belle and I love." He simply shrugged.</p><p>"He said you all were enchanted and cursed as objects, and you're nothing but a--a-a--"</p><p>"Beast? Well, I've had my time wasted if you know where he is... you know where to find me." Rumple said slamming the door shut.</p><p>Chip was shaken up behind the couch as Theresa came down "I'll have to turn you back little one, but you'll be able to talk." She saw him look down sadly "I'm sorry, but this is for your own protection."</p><p>Theresa waves her hand turning him into the cup that he was but talking this time just like in the movie she had to watch with Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter.</p><p>"Thanks, just put me in the cupboard I'll be fine." Chip said once held in the palm of her hand.</p><p>She smiled and picked him up going over to the cupboard where all the other cups and plates are at, keeping him safe there knowing rumple would never find him this time. With some free time, she took the opportunity to read a book, knowing her daughter Clara is with Morpheus at the moment and her husband was doing some science work not really needed much, she took a book from the library and sat down seeing that sparky had jumped on the chair as well to join her.</p><p>She petted the pooch, as he calmly lied down asleep comfortable next to her just the two of them peacefully calm for the day, making it just the two of them for the day. Theresa didn't really mind at least it give her a break from motherhood for a while continuing to pet Victor's dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dreams and Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. The Dream World: Clara was reading her book not knowing she was in there.</p><p>In the dream world Clara was reading the book she was reading, looking around a soft sigh escaped but this time she was outside, this made her curious.</p><p>"Oh, I'm in the dream world."</p><p>"That you are my dear." A voice said.</p><p>"Why did you bring me here? Wait what are you doing here... I thought I had you born."</p><p>"You did, but my enemy came close... I'm still in my mother's belly, and I believe he's come to harm me... like before." Morpheus said a bit frightened himself.</p><p>"Like before? What you mean?" She asks.</p><p>"Well along time ago before I became my mother's son, conceived I protected some children one that believed so much. And when this old friend of mine came and helped me by destroying him he rescued me." Morpheus got close to her looking down at her lovingly "however, I fear he has come after you now, regained power once more after escaping from under the bed."</p><p>"Jack frost..." Clara smiled.</p><p>He nodded smiling as she figured it out. "Yes, how did you know?"</p><p>"A child never forgets what brings us winter every year."</p><p>Morpheus came by and gave a smile touching her cheek with his hand gently.</p><p>"You must beat the boogeyman, pitch he will try to trick you. Just remember our love, chip will guide you."</p><p>He then kisses her forehead to wake her up with true loves kiss, of course, waking up she looked around surprised in the real world.</p><p>Interior. Jane's house: she was woken up by the crying as Dr. Whale woke up and stopped her from getting up.</p><p>"Alright now, I'm coming to you, Moira." He said tired and picked her up holding her around his waist as she was close to Alexandra's age.</p><p>"You're really good." Jane compliments.</p><p>He smiled looking down at her "delivering babies really took its toll."</p><p>Victor sat beside her and smiled sitting her on his knee "clap hands?" He says while moving her hands gently as she giggled.</p><p>Chuckled softly and smiling Jane loved seeing her with him, hearing someone come over.</p><p>"What is it?" She said to Theresa as Clara was with her.</p><p>"Come on, you need to come with us," Theresa said.</p><p>Teleporting both her and her daughter she was in her house where she lived with Jane and Clara, as Clara began telling Jane and Theresa what Morpheus told her.</p><p>"Morpheus told me in my dream, that the one I am with is not him."</p><p>"What!?" Jane asked surprised of this.</p><p>"Look in one Greek myth there's a man who brings nightmares named Phobetor."</p><p>"We got to find belle," Theresa said worried looking at the two.</p><p>Interior. Chip back to human was with Belle helping her out as a librarian assistant when Theresa, Clara, and Jane came in.</p><p>"Oh, I see you've come would you like some books?" She offered as her belly showed a little.</p><p>"I... didn't know chip would be with you..." Theresa smiled seeing chip again.</p><p>"I'm the librarian's assistance!" He said excitedly.</p><p>"I need Chips help, can I talk to you?" Clara asked wanting him at the moment.</p><p>Suddenly a black mass came as it was Phobetor the boogeyman, glaring darkly Theresa kept her hands on his chest pulling him gently as he hid his face in her hands.</p><p>"Belle, take chip."</p><p>She nods and picked chip up holding him on her waist taking him away, Clara was always afraid of the dark as she hid near her mother.</p><p>"Shh, it's not real, think of something fun, something delightful."</p><p>A pure light appears scaring off the black mass as it was a fairy like she had golden light everywhere</p><p>"Lila... the Guardian of summer." Clara noticed after the light dimmed a bit.</p><p>Lila turned and looked at them with a smile she had long flowing brown hair "I work with blue, Jack is coming he will help."</p><p>Interior. Clara was alone in the room until rumple came that it startled her.</p><p>"Rumple... what--what are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>"I came for a little... chat see I know you're in love with my son but here's the catch."</p><p>He waved his hand as she dropped asleep but this is one where he can't wake her up, she was in the dream world on the floor, until Morpheus found her.</p><p>"No, no I didn't summon you, you were supposed to be awake." He suddenly kissed her truly and tried to but she would not wake up.</p><p>"You can't wake her up," Phobetor said smirking as he looked up.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" He said angrily.</p><p>"Me? I didn't do anything ask your father... brother." He laughed bringing nightmares "Now that you're weakened, you won't be able to bring those," he mocked "lovely dreams."</p><p>As Morpheus looked down at Clara rubbing her forehead gently a tear shimmered down his cheek, as in the real world every nightmare came making the kids scared as the black mass of animals and monsters came into their dreams, ruining those ones that Morpheus had given them.</p><p>"What the..." Emma said looking around seeing nightmares coming.</p><p>"It's Phobetor the god of nightmares." Henry said looking around "He's destroying everything every dream."</p><p>"Clara... what happened to her?"</p><p>Henry knelt down and opened a page to his book showing surprised himself as he got up Theresa also looked. It was a picture of her daughter with Morpheus.</p><p>"Jekyll and Hyde oh they will not like this." She said looking at them</p><p>"I do know one goddess, though..." Said Henry.</p><p>"And whose that?" Emma asked.</p><p>"She's the goddess of battle and wisdom, with Jack frost and belief with pan we can defeat Morpheus's brother."</p><p>Emma and Theresa looked at each other then at him, they now had a plan on what to do to save storybrooke from him but would need to figure out how to wake Clara up since Morpheus cannot, even Henry might be of help he knew he'd had to lead that belief hopefully pan was right with him being the truest believer and if he was right they're going to need it to summon her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Little Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In Victor's house, Clara's body was asleep as Hook had carried her and put her on the couch while Pan was checking her.</p><p>"Of course, it's a sleeping curse a powerful one that even Morpheus in the dream world can even wake up." Pan looked at them unsure of how to help this time considering he was no help the last time they met him as he was trying to do right for Jane as promised.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to tell Jekyll," Theresa said saddened knowing how it was between her daughter and her husband.</p><p>"Tell me what?" Jekyll said behind them, horrified a bit.</p><p>Hook, Belle, Emma, Henry, Theresa, Pan, Victor, and Jane backed away for him to see he looked down and saw his daughter asleep.</p><p>"No, no no come on wake up!" He knelt down looking at them in tears shaking. "Wake her up!"</p><p>"Who did this?" Hyde came in a few mins after looking at all of them.</p><p>Jane saw the cuffs on the table and sighed "rumple..."</p><p>As Hyde walked over both charming and hook held him back.</p><p>"No, no Hyde we will not attack you maybe my better half but revenge isn't the answer," Jekyll said putting a hand on his better half.</p><p>"You're right it's not."</p><p>"Athena..." Henry said coming up as everyone looked behind them</p><p>"Look, if we're going to defeat Phobetor, and find a way to drain Rumple's magic... I have a few other friends who might help as well."</p><p>"Your daughter?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Mm yes, and a friend we might know of." Athena smiled brightly.</p><p>"...Perseus" Henry said nodding.</p><p>Jekyll looked and turned to hold her hand again.</p><p>Interior. In the past: at Jekyll's house he was right asleep alone now with his wife gone thanks to Rumple and having to be alone.</p><p>The baby cried loud as it echoed she was hungry as it was feeding time, Jekyll knew and got up picking his little baby bouncing her on her back as he warms up the bottle alone trying to do two things at once.</p><p>"I know sweetheart you're hungry I know my love..." he sighed putting it in her mouth gently as he walked away to the rocking chair.</p><p>Clara looked up drinking the bottle as he lifted her head up a little with his elbow.</p><p>"I am so sorry, you have to be without a mother... a brother, I tried dear one..." he rocked the chair gently. "You grown up at sixteen was just a vision of the future that--that beast gave me. Don't cry now daddy's here, he will always be here and I'll always love you."</p><p>Interior. In the present: Archie was with Jekyll as Pongo wanted to see her.</p><p>"From what I've known your daughter, have you tried reading her a book? Just 'cause the minds asleep doesn't mean it's that really asleep."</p><p>Listening Jekyll looked at Jiminy and then tried to think what he meant "So you think she can still hear me?"</p><p>"That she can, father..." Victor came up "if we take her to my work I can stable her so we can keep an eye on her better from here."</p><p>"She's fine here Victor," Jekyll said annoyed.</p><p>"But from my medical curse experience, I do know exactly what I'm doing." Victor hated being fought with.</p><p>"But from my experience as a Dr. As well I don't think we should move her."</p><p>"Rather that and let her die? She's my sister... if you have forgotten."</p><p>Both of them faced each other as Jiminy appeared.</p><p>"If I may, Jekyll I think Dr. Whale -- Victor is right, she can go into an automatic shock or a seizure."</p><p>Jekyll sighed and nodded.</p><p>Interior. The Hospital: Henry was with her as Jekyll told him to keep her company while he did something.</p><p>"You know, when Pan had Jane with him she would tell him her story she told him that everyone in the land without magic loved his story. And it brought love to it...I can tell you may have read his."</p><p>Her hand grabbed his arm, he looked surprised noticing.</p><p>"Seems like I may be right... alright, let's see." He began to think of a story. "Once upon a time, there was a boy he didn't want to grow up so... he went away to where the pirates were, and mermaids fairies he found a little girl after hearing his story in a nursery, he cried but then... that little girl smiled and told him "boy, why you crying."</p><p>He heard the monitors beep knowing it was working as his arm was grabbed tighter, Peter smiled as he took her hand off his arm and held her little hand.</p><p>"Then, she told him that she knew who he was, and he took her into the neverland. That girl was named Jane the daughter of Wendy."</p><p>Her eyes began to flutter awake a bit as she looked to Henry giving a smile, it was her best friend she loved as a friend a brother Henry was surprised and smiled.</p><p>"I--I did it, I woke you up." Henry smiled brightly.</p><p>But in reality it was just a nightmare given by Pitch Henry woke up startled seeing Clara move in her sleep, Henry nicely held her arm.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be okay, we're right here. We're all right here." Henry worried and had to find a way to help her this was his only friend in years that was his age that he could be friends with.</p><p>"I think I have an idea," Henry said to himself then ran out quickly just when Jekyll came back.</p><p>Interior. Henry had just come back from the hospital seeing peter pan in the house with Jane and Moira.</p><p>"Oh, I could come back later... what's wrong?" He asked seeing everyone.</p><p>"We found out, rumple did not do this," Jane told him.</p><p>"My son wouldn't just intentionally do it without us not knowing." Peter pan told him next as he held his cuff he made.</p><p>"So it's been tampered with?" He asked now understanding.</p><p>"Anyway, what did you wanted to say?" Snow asked breaking the silence.</p><p>"Oh, right grandpa, do you think you could play the panpipes for Clara? It was weird I was telling her a peter pan story and she instantly took hold of my arm." Henry began telling them sitting down in an empty chair.</p><p>"Oh," Jekyll chuckled coming up knowing "I see, the thing is both worlds London and untold stories Clara would read his story so many times, I would even make up some. Ah, she was a child back then, wanted to go."</p><p>"I think someone is becoming a little hero here." David came in as he talked.</p><p>"So you believe my panpipe would actually work on her?"</p><p>"Well, it does sooth the mind adding the storytelling." Henry replied. "Will call it... operation true loves kiss."</p><p>With what they had in mind maybe this could wake her up, if this fails there's always back to plan A, as they all agreed to the same idea, when Moira was crawling on the floor she found a genie lamp looking at it curiously when no one looked.</p><p>Interior. Rumple's pawnshop: Jane came in hoping to find her son as she looked around.</p><p>"Get out..." he said from the back, spinning wool into gold.</p><p>Not saying anything she grabbed a stool and sat in front of him, taking off the cuff.</p><p>"If you're here to blame me, for whatever I did to Clara I didn't."</p><p>She shook her head no "no, that's not why, I came to tell you... rumple if you want me your mother you have to be willing to accept me, look I know what she did to you but I-- I would never in my life do what she did to you, when I married your father I swore my life I'd love and protect his child."</p><p>Stopping the wheel as he heard listening to her he gazed down at his free wrist and absorbed her words each by little to get it, all he wanted was a family and now he does but all he's been doing was throwing it away, rumple looked at her and nodded.</p><p>"Very well, mother you win." Rumple smiled showing the old rumple like he did with Baelfire.</p><p>Jane was very glad to have the old rumple back she knew of long ago, a bright smile formed across her face as she watched him to keep him company he was such a mama's boy and she didn't care to be a mother to him mattered way more, however, without realization Peter was watching from the window, he sighed sitting down on the pavement thinking why it was so easy for her and not him. He will not force this as he waited for them thinking how to approach this correctly after the dozen times it didn't work in neverland as mother and son continued talking and laughing a bit from the inside of his pawn shop.</p><p>Interior. Snows and Charmings apartment: Victor came as Hook Emma Henry Jane, Jekyll and Hyde snow and Charming were eating dinner.</p><p>"Victor, what are you doing?" Jekyll asked.</p><p>"It's Clara, she woke up and isn't there anymore..." Victor said worried about his sister.</p><p>"I was able to wake her up before, so you think Morpheus is guiding her somewhere?" Henry asked wondering, then realized "She's going to the last place she remembers."</p><p>"Usually a soothing voice would wake her up." Jekyll looked at Henry "you have to wake her up."</p><p>"Me? But I just read her a story."</p><p>"Usually a friend would listen to a friend, you can wake her." Jekyll said to Henry having high hopes on this.</p><p>Henry looked at Jekyll then thought to himself wondering if he could do this or not maybe if he could wake her up then he could do it again. His attachment to her and vice versa would work heading out to find her before she gets hurt as the others watched confusingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. True Love (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. Everyone began looking for Clara, Victor smart enough to know his older sister he walked to the garage, seeing her passed out.</p><p>"Oh, no. Clara, come on, oh boy." Victor said picking the body up carrying her to the hospital.</p><p>At the hospital she was back on IV's and hooked up to the machine, Jekyll was with both his kids sitting beside her as Victor stood, he turned to look at Victor hoping he has something.</p><p>Jekyll sighed looking at everyone worried why she's doing this.</p><p>"I don't understand... what sleeping curse could make my daughter do this."</p><p>"The one where they put you in the red room." Snow said sarcastically "I'm sure Victor knows what to do."</p><p>"Well, I'll stay all night with her, see what I can do, and then see from there."</p><p>Interior. Night Dr. Whale's hospital: Victor had stayed with his older sister sitting with her, looking at her just wondering why.</p><p>"Don't worry sister, I'll find a way to wake you, promise." He got out a small flashlight and opened each eye to see that they're normal "normal reflexes..." he sighed pacing.</p><p>"Can't wake her up... doctor?" The evil queen stood and grinned darkly.</p><p>"You... you wielded this sort of magic, let her go... now or get out." Dr. Whale faced her looking at her pointing outward to the door.</p><p>She laughed darkly "do you remember when you couldn't even do this to your brother? His heart... charcoal burnt."</p><p>"Stay out of this." He said angrily lowering his tone.</p><p>"We shall see."</p><p>Afterward, she waved her hand and left leaving Victor all alone again as Jane came by she smiled seeing him as Victor nodded seeing her smiling as Pongo was with her who jumped up the hospital making circles and lying right by her.</p><p>"Sorry, Archie thought it would be best to have dogs around, therapy reasons..." Jane said apologizing and smiled "besides... he could sense her in trouble."</p><p>"No... it's quite alright," Victor replied then took Janes' hand and sat her on his lap as she leaned her head on his chest gently arms wrapped around her "you know, when I was to find my real family I never knew... all this time my life was but a lie." He sighed and looked down at her then leaned his chin on her head gently. "Until I met you."</p><p>Jane looked confused and she than moved to look up at him.</p><p>"Until you met me?" She wondered looking at him.</p><p>"You know what I mean." He smiled and kissed her head.</p><p>Hours passed as Victor was falling asleep he almost fell off the chair when he caught himself, not there before a beast like necklace showed up Victor a while ago remembered seeing the necklace as Clara told him about it, it gave him a memory as he took it he looked at the detail carefully</p><p>"Tale as old as... time."</p><p>As he said that he found himself with Clara in Snows and Charmings apartment, as if by magic as she lied there on the couch.</p><p>"Henry, do you know this necklace?" Victor asked as he took it to examine it.</p><p>"Yeah she told me about this that Morpheus gave it to her out of true love for her, wait..." he looked over his shoulder at Rumple. "Grandpa can you put me to sleep."</p><p>"Sure henry, but... I don't know if I can create another potion like last time to keep you out of the red room...again."</p><p>"Just... trust me."</p><p>Rumple without argument looked to his stepmother and then his father peter pan as the three together conjured a potion that'll keep him out of the red room and in a necklace, Henry took it and lied down beside her as they put the two side by side in the bed.</p><p>"Watch the metronome." He instructed Henry.</p><p>Letting it go Henry followed the metronome, as his eyes dropped asleep until rumple sensed he was fully asleep.</p><p>Interior. Clara's dream world: he saw it was the castle of his grandfather, a man sat there watching Clara dance alone to tale as old as time.</p><p>Henry walked closer as he spoke, "excuse me, Morpheus?" He asked as his voice echoed still carrying the necklace in his hand.</p><p>Morpheus turned a bit "Welcome to Clara's dream world," his tone cracked a bit as he gulped to regain his voice.</p><p>"I'm Henry Mills, I am taking a guess you're my uncle then."</p><p>"Yes, it's me." Morpheus got up and turned to face Henry as he was.</p><p>"I uh, think I have an idea how to wake up Clara," Henry said not so sure but he was sure of this a little.</p><p>"Oh? And what is that?" Morpheus asked wondering intrigued.</p><p>Henry held up the necklace that had the beast in it, Morpheus stood awed he had it "Her brother found this..."</p><p>"I--I gave her that before," he choked as tears streamed.</p><p>"Yeah I know before she fell into the unbreakable sleeping curse, listen I have an idea. I'll have my grandpa-- your father speed up Belles pregnancy, you are born and age up. Then you wake her with true love's kiss." He told Morpheus the idea.</p><p>"You sure it'll work?" He asked turning to see her dance alone to the song as he touched the air but the invisible force shield that the evil queen had put between them when she fell under the curse.</p><p>"I know you truly love her, I as well she's my best friend and... part of my family now so I can't lose her too," Henry said standing beside his uncle also watching.</p><p>"Very well Henry," he faced him now and smiled as Henry passed him the necklace.</p><p>"When you arrive, put it on her neck as she's asleep and then kiss her."</p><p>With that he suddenly felt himself waking up, getting to work heading to his grandpa, rumple to tell him how the plan will go.</p><p>Belle agreed and was ready for the pregnancy, rumple had given her a potion.</p><p>"I won't let my son be wrecked by not having a true love, and if what you say is true from the dream world then, I'd be glad to help."</p><p>She drank the potion, within seconds she dropped the tea cup as her stomach grew and she went into labor, rumple held her hand as Dr. Whale helped deliver it this time, not an hour later did baby Morpheus appeared, rumple held his son and teared happily after Belle. He waved his hand over his son as a blue glow appeared on the baby.</p><p>Everyone watched as he knew exactly what to do once his father used his powers, he magically grew with a fire red like smoke covering him, he was the same as in the dream world still magic of the sandman he was born to be as Morpheus opened his eyes, he looked at everyone who was in shock at such magic like this.</p><p>Morpheus turned to the Beauty that laid before him like seeing another sleeping beauty, he did as was told to do putting the necklace around her neck, kneeling on one knee he would lean in, however, just as Morpheus got close to her she disappeared in smoke.</p><p>"Ha! Do you actually believe true love will get you nowhere?" The evil queen smirked.</p><p>"Wheres, my daughter!" Jekyll shouted walking towards her grabbed by his wife from the arm with Charmings and Hooks help.</p><p>"Uh-uh, I'd be careful Dr. You did fail almost once, I wouldn't test me if I were you."</p><p>"What did you do with her?" Henry asked standing beside Morpheus glaring at the evil queen.</p><p>"Well... I wouldn't tell you, it wouldn't be fun, you say she's sleeping beauty let's see how well that story plays out then if you can find her." She smirked and left.</p><p>"I think I know where she might be..." everyone looks at Henry as he speaks.</p><p>They all went to the woods but no sign of Clara anywhere especially where snow was once when this happened right now it was a repeat of what happened before.</p><p>"Unless this time... she's somewhere we already know." Henry said in a lowered tone.</p><p>All of them looked in shocked as he looked further ahead knowing it could be where Morpheus was, walking beside him.</p><p>"My temple." Morpheus said as he knew something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. True Love (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior. In Henry's dreamworld: Henry woke up in granny's diner.</p><p>"Where am I? Why am I in granny's diner?" Henry asked looking around confused.</p><p>"Usually our dreams pick us, not the other way around." A girls voice said as it was Morpheus's daughter Reina who also controlled dreams.</p><p>"Who--who are you?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm Reina, Welcome to Clara's dream world, would you like to wake her up?" He asked.</p><p>"So you're Jezebel aka Reina daughter of Clara And Morpheus."</p><p>She nodded to confirm it "yes, I am."</p><p>The scene shifts to the dark castle where Clara is left dancing a ballet dancer to tale as old as time, Jezebel walked with Henry as he watched her dance, he smiled a bit seeing how happy she is, still listening to the girls words.</p><p>"This is where they fell in love," she began to tell "true love comes in many forms henry... you just have to be willing to see it." Her eyes shifted back to face Henry.</p><p>Henry looked back "So, how do I wake her?"</p><p>"Dance with her..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jezebel looked at him "dance with my mom." She smiled "you see, in her mind, she is a dancer, ballet but all she wanted was a partner, could be a father, a loved one... maybe even you."</p><p>"Why me, though?"</p><p>"Same questions we always ask but ask yourself this. Why are you her friend to begin with?"</p><p>Henry watched as she paced around him as he thought, "but what about that figure? the one under the hood?"</p><p>"You know about that?" She asked like proud.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>She shows henry not a dream but a vision, Emma's vision, however, it was not Emma.</p><p>The scenery showed two people under the hood fighting with swords one tall one small, when kicked back her hood fell off. Both swords hit the other as it showed.</p><p>"No, no not her." The vision of Morpheus said tearing up looking at the black fairy "please... I love her..." He begged as sniffles were heard.</p><p>Jezebel took the vision changing it back to her mother's dreamworld as henry had looked down.</p><p>"Why? Why her?"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm afraid you ran out of time." She said as the hour glass appeared and the bottom was filled, henry watched as Jezebel walked up to him.</p><p>"So, how do I wake up?"</p><p>Jezebel just raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Right, right true loves kiss of course." He exhaled and closed his eyes awkward about this "okay, go ahead."</p><p>She smiled and woke up henry with a sweet soft kiss on the forehead where it was a mom's kiss after tucking her child in for bed time, he woke up sitting up as everyone gathered.</p><p>"Has anyone ever heard the name... Jezebel?"</p><p>Everyone looked at him then henry looked not seeing Morpheus as he got up from the grassy floor.</p><p>"Where did Morpheus go?"</p><p>"More like where will his true love end up?" A laugh of darkness echoed in the air, it was the black fairy.</p><p>After seeing her pan quickly backed away "y--you stay away from my son." Mostly he stood behind Jane.</p><p>"I'm not interested in your... little family, Malcolm, pfft better yet, who'd want you? You're nothing but a lonely little-lost boy." She said then smirked.</p><p>"Leave Him alone," Jane spoke angrily her eyes flared with anger and has been hunting this fairy for a long time.</p><p>"Aww pathetic little step-mommy, what makes you think you can be a mommy like I was. Not to mention you didn't want to be a mother, oh..." The black fairy puts a sad face than a smile pierced against her lips.</p><p>Without realizing rumple had just come behind her using his father's cuffs and this time ones that would work on someone like her.</p><p>"Oh, clever boy," she chuckled "mommy is so proud of her son."</p><p>Using his leg to hit her back and after releasing her he punched her, she fell into a cabinet knocked out, he waved his hand in pain. As he held it with the other.</p><p>"You're no better mom then Jane will always be, oh and next time don't mess with my family," Rumple muttered as that second hit was for his son taken by her.</p><p>Jane watched remembering a sudden past like it was a memory of reality.</p><p>Interior. Neverland past: a much smaller Jane came by being in never land for quite some time a day maybe two.</p><p>Pan was playing the pipes and stopped at the sight of Jane giving a smile.</p><p>"You're peter pan." She said excitedly</p><p>"That I am." Pan smiled putting the flute down.</p><p>The two looked at each other with a smile, as it was true love at first sight.</p><p>Interior. Snow and Charming's apartment: everyone was busy trying to figure out why is it changed the vision.</p><p>"Did my granddaughter tell you anything?" Rumple asked henry looking at him.</p><p>"Yeah, she showed me mom's vision but -- it was different like how in a movie a foreshadow per se, except Emma's role gets changed," Henry told rumple as he might know exactly what's going on.</p><p>Interior. Storybrooke Present: Emma, Jane, Hook, Rumple, Aladdin, Jasmine Regina, Henry, Peter Pan, Snow and Charming all ran out of the apartment to go see what is going on outside as they followed Rumple.</p><p>Night had fallen in storybrooke as a dark figure came by and attacked the evil queen as she was turned into a snake. Another came from the other side, the gang watched from the far end.</p><p>"So who was my attacker," Emma questioned.</p><p>"Just wait..." Rumple said looking.</p><p>Both figures faced each other with their swords in their hands the hood covered the faces as the anticipated audience stood watch, like a showdown ready to see who shall win and who shall lose.</p><p>They took off their hoods as it was Morpheus and Clara facing against each other, one odd thing about Morpheus is he was all dark yet Clara stayed the same, the two of them stood across from each other in the middle of storybrooke, henry looked shocked as what Jezebel said was true, but question still stood, why? Jekyll and Hyde looked shocked as well yet saddened as rumple told everyone to stay back as it was their fight now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The two under the hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously from true love part 2:</p><p>"Ask yourself this, why are you her friend?" Jezebel asked</p><p>"Why? Why me?"</p><p>"You'll never be a mommy like I was."</p><p>"Who's the figure under the hood?"</p><p>"You heard about that?"</p><p>"You're Jezebel, daughter of Morpheus."</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Interior. Center of Storybrooke, Present: the metal of two swords clanked together as it ringed a bit, no one could do anything.</p><p>The two swords clashed with each other as the two headed figures in the hood showed themselves, fighting as Clara dodged one. Like, rumple said it was a fight between themselves.</p><p>"What fight?" Emma asked desperate not going to see an innocent child die cause of her fate.</p><p>"She somehow found out about the damn fight and went after Morpheus to hopefully wake him up from this," Rumple explained to Emma.</p><p>Clara twirled with her sword in a 160 degree as the swords rang together again, Morpheus had something different in his eyes the black bagged eyes when you don't sleep for years, Clara could see that he was dark glaring at her she knew this wasn't him.</p><p>"I can't let her die," Henry said almost about to go but was stopped.</p><p>"No, this is her fight," Hook said stopping him.</p><p>"Morpheus please, it's me..." She blocked his attack as she was kicked down to the ground as she lifted herself up.</p><p>Clara was kneeling crashing her sword very quickly before he attacked her with the swords again. Getting up she waved it over his head but got kicked down again her hand began to shake while lying on her back -- her elbows holding her up as she tried to control it.</p><p>"We have to help her!" Henry said desperately.</p><p>"We can't do anything, henry," Rumple said.</p><p>"Oh come on rumple, he's your son do something!" Hyde said worriedly now he jinxed his own daughter.</p><p>"I can't help her alright! Once the fate has been changed we can't interfere since this was supposed Emma's fight but she sacrificed herself." Rumple explained irritated.</p><p>"Please, she's all I had left." Jekyll pleaded saddened watching.</p><p>He didn't say anything as Clara was on the floor, she took a breath exhaling and swiftly moved her leg under his as he fell back, she got up holding her sword down at him.</p><p>"Enough." She told him.</p><p>Morpheus hated being defeated he pushed up from his hands and got back on his feet.</p><p>"You--you're gone, you were put to sleep forever." Morpheus held up his to her.</p><p>"It's time. To. Wake. Up." Clara glared at him.</p><p>"She's a savior..." Emma figured it out looking in horror.</p><p>"Wherever there's a savior there's always a villain who brings them..." Hyde began and gasped knowing watching.</p><p>Morpheus breathed heavily and looked at her "You're not real." He stabbed her side on the right side of her.</p><p>All those who watched looked horrified as Emma saw it was all in her vision her death and this was it only now it wasn't her as it was Clara that time henry looked saddened as he ran over to her after she fell backward defeated.</p><p>"Clara... no, come on." Jekyll began tearing up as he held her head up.</p><p>Clara coughed as it was going through her chest, considering it was a deep wound, henry held her head up from behind her, not giving up as he held up his hand concentrating as magic came out of his hands, it was blood magic from his mother a clear white light magic cured her wound.</p><p>Morpheus suddenly regained consciousness again as somehow the black fairy didn't control him anymore, to everyone's surprise, Pan had come from behind and had her heart.</p><p>"You took a life of an innocent child." Pan glared at her.</p><p>"Oh come on Malcolm, she is the savior after all, aah!" The black fairy groaned as Pan slowly crushed her heart to not even think about her next words.</p><p>"I'd chose wisely, because once I crush this... dark heart of yours, it'll be all over for you, lass." He lowered his tone saying it right in her face, backing up.</p><p>"Don't..test. me." The black fairy sneered her teeth clenched.</p><p>He smirked deviously and looked up, his shadow came suddenly as he backed away to let his shadow do all the work by ripping it out of her body.</p><p>"Did we forget lass? Peter pan never fails." He grinned. "And secondly..." He crushed her heart "I take shadows."</p><p>Morpheus looked after clearing his head he saw Clara as she ran up to him wrapping both arms around him as well did he "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did." He sniffed</p><p>"Oh, you don't need to apologize it's okay," she smiled weakly and stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes having his hand on hers.</p><p>His voice cracked as it sounded hoarse "I'm so sorry."</p><p>She didn't know what else to say but to comfort the saddening tears of her Morpheus as she tried to wipe his tears away.</p><p>Pan looked saddened but happy everyone had love, maybe the black fairy was right he thought, who could ever love a little-lost boy other than Jane and his son and his daughter Moira he saddened as his little-lost-girl his first one come by.</p><p>"Alright, what's wrong." She folded her arms smiling.</p><p>He sniffed and pulled a smile trying to stay strong "I'm fine." His voice cracked.</p><p>"I know you, I've known you for a long time peter." Jane smiled softly getting closer to him.</p><p>"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Pan said and told her to come over as the two old friends hugged.</p><p>But now Clara was screaming in pain as Morpheus held her thinking it could be someone he knew would be coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Her Winter Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara now grown up was the same age as Morpheus but looked sixteen as she preserved herself, she was having Jezebel the one henry saw in his dreams and before Morpheus was born, exhausted and tired Dr. Whale put her to sleep for a while so that she can rest as that was a lot to handle.</p><p>Interior. Meanwhile in Arendelle: jack frost the well known fourteen years old boy to cause blizzards and snow days was having a little fun.</p><p>"Come on Elsa it'll take a long time to catch me." He laughed causing trouble around the castle.</p><p>Elsa threw her own ice powers at him to get him away from Arendelle</p><p>castle.</p><p>"If you step one closer I--"</p><p>"You'll what? Freeze me, come on you and I both know we have the same powers."</p><p>She sighed irritated as he flew off into the sky with his staff around realms leaving Snow day everywhere that was until he sensed something, a child calling to him. Jack whipped around looking for the source while on a long pole in burgess.</p><p>"H--hello?" He called out.</p><p>Flying around he headed for Storybrooke not knowing of the place but like knowing he had to.</p><p>Interior. Storybrooke hospital: Clara had just given birth the same age Cinderella did as she held baby Jezebel.</p><p>Morpheus had just come in and smiled seeing her asleep he sat down beside her, he sensed something seeing the moon a little bit from the atmosphere as it was his old friend, Manny, telling him something.</p><p>"I'll be right back." He told Clara.</p><p>Walking out he looked up at Manny knowing he wanted to tell him something, sands started appearing in his robe from the dreamworld he wore</p><p>"What is it, Manny?" He looked up like talking to him.</p><p>His light showed down at the ground as Morpheus followed it's light looking to see an image of a boy with a staff.</p><p>"Jack frost...?" He looked up "but why?" As Morpheus asked it got cold, he rubbed his shoulders turning back to the hospital doors but felt a cold breeze turning around.</p><p>"Hey, Sandy missed me?" Jack grinned putting down his blue frosted hood down that covered his face a bit.</p><p>Jack was all white blue eyes, he wore a blue jacket and had an iced staff with him. Folding his arms it obviously meant he didn't like being called Sandy now, then he gave a look.</p><p>"What? So anyway, you called me so what do you need me for?" Jack asked curiously looking up at his tall friend wondering what he could need.</p><p>"My daughter, she will need a guardian."</p><p>"I thought she has one, you're one." Jack points out.</p><p>"Yeah, but if something happens to me and Clara, you," Morpheus pointed his finger at his chest gently. "Need to keep her -- take her in."</p><p>Jack looked surprised knowing he took care of his sister, but this was different, taking care of somebody's kid was impossible.</p><p>"Me? Sandy, I may have taken care of my little sister, but your daughter?" He shook his head walking around in thought "I don't think I can." He turned back to him.</p><p>"How's that any different, jack I saw you take care of Jamie... he trusted you, didn't he? Also, she called for you I didn't."</p><p>"What...?" Jack looked surprised but uncertain of this.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't call you, my daughter did."</p><p>Jack looked him a bit worried of this Morpheus walked later after taking his own baby to walk with her around storybrooke, he began saying the lullaby his father said in the tape.</p><p>"I know you don't have your powers now my dear one, hold on." Morpheus said waving his hand over her like blue had done to him giving her a blessing as he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently to end the blessing "now no one can harm you, and if they did. Just call me and I'll always be there."</p><p>Jezebel watched looking at him as he smiled down at her linking him with her if anything happened he would come quickly. The baby fell asleep getting tired.</p><p>"Sleep, I'll be watching you." He smiled.</p><p>Interior. Dreamworld: Jezebel looked around the castle alone for a bit, until Morpheus showed up still having his power.</p><p>Jezebel looked around the dark castle again where her grandfather Rumple lived in and noticed "even born I'm still here." She said playfully.</p><p>"Of course you are love, you still have your powers," Morpheus told her and smiled as he was in his enchanted forest and smiled then saw his mother coming.</p><p>Interior. Real World, storybrooke: Jezebel was still asleep as Morpheus looked up seeing his mother belle come over.</p><p>"Morpheus what are you doing here?" Belle asked smiling.</p><p>"Just with my little girl mother that is all," Morpheus replied with a smile as she got close to look at her.</p><p>"She's so adorable." Belle compliments smiling "oh, I bought something for her, it was for you... but I think she deserves it more." She passed him a bear to give her as a gift, wanting to take her in her arms not having the chance to hold her.</p><p>Morpheus passed her over to belle gently showing her how to do it and rock her so she feels what her father has been doing to have that sense of him there still. Although for belle it didn't work well as she began to cry once out of the arms her father, even belle didn't mind knowing how babies would be with father's especially girls.</p><p>"Oh, no, no it looks like she wants her father more," Belle said playfully as Morpheus took Jezebel back as he rocked her gently shushing her quietly.</p><p>"I apologize, mother, you know -- daddy's girls." He apologized for that.</p><p>Not minding at all she shook her head no "no, never apologize for dear one, it's alright. Best now you give her your best, at least I can live with the fact of you holding her close now then with me with you, who never could." Belle tried to force a smile looking down but still not minding at all.</p><p>He smiled and said goodbye to her, after a few minutes of silence someone dark showed up as he gasped, Morpheus held her close holding her head gently yet securely from him as her face was close to his chest covering her up from him.</p><p>"You..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Nothing like the rest of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior: Claire sitting down with august in the wish realm before Emma and Regina came in.</p><p>She was helping him working on some carvings staying quiet then she heard thinking it might be them again so she went out.</p><p>"No Claire," he went after her then stopped seeing the princess and had her back to him.</p><p>"Who are you two?" She asked looking at Regina and Emma.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Interior: real world storybrooke.</p><p>Gideon was with belle and rumple in the pawn shop Claire came in just as he finished telling them his plan.</p><p>"Gideon sweetheart please... don't do this," Clara begged him.</p><p>"I just want us to be together, to become a hero your hero." He gazed at her not liking this.</p><p>She walks up to him and cupped his cheek as he leaned in gently like a tame lion.</p><p>"Oh, we are though please I ask of you." Clara begged him.</p><p>He gently removes her hand and looked down at her "you may have stepped up for Emma and fought me but the destination is always the same, I'm sorry." He vanished.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Claire sighed and walked over to where Gideon was sitting beside him looking towards him she just sat here and smiled at him.</p><p>"May I sit here "sure you can." Okay then."</p><p>He let out a light chuckle but sighed deeply her expression changed looking at him.</p><p>"Funny, very funny but I do wonder if I'm... odd?"</p><p>"My Gideon odd? Why on earth think that."</p><p>He looked at Claire and smiled bright forgetting it.</p><p>"Nothing really it's all good."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It was a long while before Gideon came back as Claire sighed waiting for him, rumple from behind a tree threw a bottle with a note she looked to it and picked it up as he watched with a smile knowing with Claire's help she could talk him out of this.</p><p>Meet me at the sheriff office I know where Gideon is at but I need your help, your love should help me with him he will listen to you.</p><p>~Your father in law</p><p>Putting the note in her pocket she got up and walked over to the sheriff's station but first met up with belle and the blue fairy.</p><p>"Clara, what on earth are you doing here?" Belle asked.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with Henry? Or your father?" Blue added in.</p><p>"No, I asked for her help." Came rumple walking towards the girls.</p><p>"You are asking for her help? What can she do?" Wondered belle watching what's going on.</p><p>"With her, I'm hoping that he will listen to his girlfriend, so we will be off I know where he might be."</p><p>The two of them poofed to the room of the clock tower as Gideon was half asleep he woke up finding himself tied up.</p><p>"Claire what are you doing here with..." his glance turned to rumple "him."</p><p>"Easy son I'm just trying to help you." Rumple tried to reason with Gideon.</p><p>"Look killing a savior won't make you the hero it'll just make you the enemy," Claire spoke to Gideon.</p><p>"You have no idea how it was over there." He said clenching his fists.</p><p>"Please son, listen I'm trying to be a better father, I brought who you love didn't I?"</p><p>"I don't care about her, or you." Gideon clenched his teeth to him.</p><p>"You do son, I know about love and if I have to, I give my blessing to marry her," Rumple said hoping this could make him change.</p><p>"Once you give into darkness there's no coming back."</p><p>"You... fine I'll tell you I have to save my people from her curse. How can I trust you when you can't even trust me."?</p><p>Gideon looked over his tied hands as rumple untied him as he passed his father the book her handsome hero.</p><p>"Every night I would read this, she named me after the hero in this book so I thought maybe... but then one night." He started to tear up.</p><p>"She found you..." Claire said as rumple sighed.</p><p>"Kept the door open I heard yelling from this other kid, so I went to help but I did nothing." Tears of sadness dropped on Gideon's face he was vulnerable and looked down.</p><p>Claire went up to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, he was a prisoner to the black fairy that just wanted to be free from her curse as he kissed the side of her head than the top.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for this." He whispered then had the dagger.</p><p>Both rumple and Claire watched as he held it up, this was the same curse that put his father as a beast, making his son just like him except in order to break the curse he had to learn to love and earn the woman he loves, love in return that it should break the curse.</p><p>"I command you dark one, not to stop me." He told him. "That tea you gave me thanks, but like that was going to stop me from not remembering, I've been hearing talk about the fact I'm nothing like the rest of them like my mother in her village, now I can change that."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After he had left Claire went to the pawn shop seeing the tea cup sleeping it was enchanted to talk this time she gently spoke soothingly not to scare him.</p><p>"Chip, Chip I need your help."</p><p>The tea cup chip woke up with a smile on his face, for once he was needed and he would do anything for Claire as she's now half part of the family.</p><p>"What can I do for you? Claire?" He asked.</p><p>Claire began telling him all that's happened as the two were forming a plan to get Gideon off this curse something that would throw the black fairy off.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jane the daughter of Wendy watched her old friend Robin hood or at least a copy of him about to go talk to him in faking returning him to where he belonged formulating a plan to do so as he was hiding something in the dirt it had to be of magic.</p><p>After rumple and Claire left Gideon paced the tower and then punches it causing the glass to shatter and fall as he stared angrily going to have his revenge once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Beauty and the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma was packing hooks stuff when she heard hook has gone, she was sitting by Henry and Jane who was playing on their phones it was then that she was looking at the ring Jane looked up from her phone and tilted her head.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>She sighed and looked at the ring then to Jane smiling "No, it's fine."</p><p>"Well I better get Moira from Peter were in a custody battle sadly," Jane told Emma walking out.</p><p>"Ugh I know how you feel." Emma groaned in reply.</p><p>~~~~<br/>Gideon dragged Claire by the wrist to the empty shed here in storybrooke as she fell due to unbalance he looked down at her with a serious look towards her as she saddened wanting her Gideon back, Claire lifted her head up and looked to him.</p><p>"Why? Why do you have to ruin others for your own pleasure."</p><p>He knelt down his heart darkened as ever "Because my beauty you and I will be free, I'll free you if you promise to stay with me."</p><p>She looked him in the eyes and reached out giving his cheek a gentle stroke "I promise."</p><p>"Forever? And you will help me get the savior?" He asked again.</p><p>"Well if I'm basically your prisoner might as well." Claire sighed and got up "where's the Gideon I met? I loved... your heart has darkened."</p><p>"Watch your tone." He said a bit angry.</p><p>"No, now you've become a terrible beast." She continued.</p><p>Gideon didn't move and saddened being told that "won't be the first, I just want to get rid of the black fairy okay?" He told her.</p><p>"But destroying others happiness? That's not going to help."</p><p>"Then what's your solution." He asked.</p><p>"Try being nicer and patient we will find a way."</p><p>A sinister laughter was heard as it has appeared the black fairy appeared.</p><p>"You really think you can help him? He doesn't love you like you said he's turned dark and a beast just like his father."</p><p>"Please leave her out of this." Gideon pleaded.</p><p>Next thing he was hit and fell down holding on to his cheek, Claire ran over to him and had him.</p><p>"Get out!" She yelled towards the black fairy.</p><p>Her wings fluttered as she went to get her</p><p>"Now boys!"</p><p>Jane's voice told the lost boys to use their sling shots throwing stuff st the black fairy making her leave once the last of their ammo was gone she walked over helping Claire and Gideon help with the lost boys.</p><p>"Thanks I could have used that." Claire smiled up at Jane. "I'm Claire."</p><p>Jane smiled "Jane Darling."</p><p>"This is Gideon."</p><p>"Belle and Rumples son," Jane said knowing already.</p><p>"You won't be needing them anymore." A dark soulless voice said as she zapped away leaving Claire there smirking it was the black fairy.</p><p>"Let him go."</p><p>"And let you win, please." She snorted.</p><p>Gideon watched pleading Claire to do something, his heart was stolen and couldn't do much Claire looked at the saddened eyes of her beloved as he smiled at a bit.</p><p>"Looks like we do have a beast, kill her." She commanded him.</p><p>"No, you won't let me--"</p><p>The black fairy slapped him so hard as this pissed Claire off making her run towards them with her dagger it pierced her but didn't kill her. Using her hand the young girl flew back knocked her head on a tree.</p><p>It was then they were zapped in a library, the black fairy growled low knowing who would have done it as now Gideon and Claire were together again, finding her in the Isle of one of the bookshelves he knelt down and held her.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness you're alright."</p><p>Getting up clara was dizzy abit and looked at Gideon, sighing softly, wondering why they were in the library to begin with.</p><p>"Because this is where my wife figures stuff out." Rumple came in and gave a smile.</p><p>Jane was here too and stood beside Claire as Gideon was beside her too making her be the middle one of this group of generations.</p><p>"Maybe here you'll find a way to stop my mother."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Pan was with Moira in his apartment at grannies holding her on his hip holding the rattle in her hand, it was then he turned and the black fairy held her now he glared.</p><p>"You let her go right now!"</p><p>"Oh but she's adorable,"</p><p>Peter zapped behind her but he was flung to the wall in pain as Jane came and flung her to the wall zapping her out of here,</p><p>Knowing shed be back and went to put Moira back in her crib going to check on Peter.</p><p>"Oh, Peter are you okay?" Jane asked worried.</p><p>"I'm fine, come on Jane king of Neverland never fails." He grinned.</p><p>Wondering playfully she spoke "I thought it was always "Peter pan never fails?" She smiled softly.</p><p>Back in the library Gideon and Claire were working on getting rid of the black fairy, the wicked witch Zelena came in and smiled at the two, she looked up to the older woman.</p><p>"Well I do have one idea, we can always trap her and I can kill her myself."</p><p>Gideon only shook his head no "it's impossible she's the most powerful fairy in the world it'd be quite hard to catch her off guard, I know her."</p><p>Zelena thought for abit and then replied "then maybe I know two people who might be able to do the job, well one with my help see she's going to the crystals as its part of the final battle between emma and her Claire already tried defeating you changing her course but there's always a loophole to everything."</p><p>"And what's that?" Claire asked.</p><p>Zelena looked through the shelves and pulled out the title beauty and the beast "just remember the tale that's told in this world, how belle saved the beast, how the curse was lifted." Handing it to Claire she walked away with baby Robin.</p><p>Claire watched her leave and then both Gideon and her looked down at the book, maybe Zelena was right the answers could be in here as they opened the first page and the two began to start reading the book looking for clues on how to defeat the black fairy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. A Happy Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumple was sitting alone in a log somewhere in storybrooke hearing the footsteps of his step mother he sighed and didn't want to hear anything from her at all as she sat down anyways not saying a word, but silence was too much for him as he finally caved and spoke to her.</p><p>"What, mother."</p><p>Jane frowned playfully looking at him "Come on now, why do this? I just wanted to talk to my son."</p><p>"You're my stepmother, mother I don't think talking is a wise choice."</p><p>"Can I take you to neverland really quick in the past? Show you something." She asked him.</p><p>"No quite frankly I don't want to, that place was wretched tore my father away from me."</p><p>"But wrong; it also gave you a mother rumple... a mother you always wanted." She smiled softly then a call came as she answered it "emma? Oy, on my way." Jane put her phone in her pocket "Well, duty calls."</p><p>~~~<br/>Jane walked over to Emma's but she was texted by hook to come help him with something, she came in the house his heart looked shattered his eyes were saddened.</p><p>"Hook, what's wrong?" She came to her adopted father.</p><p>"It's emma she--she came to say goodbye." Hook didn't want to look down but he was too weak now as she followed his gaze.</p><p>"Hey, come on now remember when we met?"</p><p>"A little." Hook lied.</p><p>She smiled and stood behind him beginning to sing.</p><p>I remember,<br/>So young, so afraid of what the world would bring,<br/>So alone til I was found...<br/>Hook don't you remember you took me in when no one would? <br/>I was just this lonely lost girl in neverland you have come to love<br/>Now I am here with a perfect family,<br/>I tried and tried to believe<br/>But now look at me now.</p><p>(Spoken)</p><p>"See what I mean?" Jane smiled leaning down sideways to look at him.</p><p>"Aye, love."</p><p>(Singing)</p><p>I found you in the darkest part,<br/>Of Neverlands truest heart,<br/>I thought I was to harm you, you came without fear-r-r <br/>(Now we're back from the start)<br/>To our true duet.</p><p>I remember,<br/>You so small<br/>(Yet unafraid)<br/>Wendy Darling gave you life, now she's gone.<br/>My mother might be gone but you came into my life,<br/>Because there was a heart inside of you,</p><p>(Jane)</p><p>Oh hook look at you, you're about to marry snow whites and Prince charming daughter,<br/>I have seen what you've become, well because of me I have taught you more.</p><p>Hook smiled up at her as she was standing on the table looking down at him he held his hands out for her as she went bridal style letting him twirl her.</p><p>(Hook)</p><p>I was a man of harden and stone.</p><p>(Jane)</p><p>Until I came and destroyed that part,<br/>You have come to learn how to love.</p><p>(Hook)</p><p>And now I get to marry the woman, I knew would help.</p><p>He twirled her letting her down as she kept on twirling to look at him giving a smile hook came up and picking her up with one arm twirling as the two looked at each other..</p><p>"I remember you."</p><p>~~~~<br/>Belle was getting Claire ready for the wedding and herself as the two were trying on dresses giving a smile.</p><p>"We can always go as twins." Claire suggested pulling out her slim yellow dress.</p><p>"Hmm we just could." She gave a smile to Claire as Jekyll and Hyde came in</p><p>"Daddy!!!" Claire went over as Jekyll knelt down.</p><p>"Oh there's my girl!" He said picking her up holding her on his hip.</p><p>"Well what do you think?"</p><p>He and Hyde looked at her with a smile and Hyde bowed playfully.</p><p>"May I escort you?" He said playfully and she giggled put down.</p><p>~~~~<br/>Henry was at granny's bar thinking, hurt that violet had to leave but also a break up, his thoughts were put out of place seeing or shall we say hearing what sounded to be a song he recognised.</p><p>"Oh, you." He said.</p><p>Moira was in a dress all grown up now as she smiled sitting next to him.</p><p>"Hello Henry."</p><p>It had been a few years now since she was a baby and now for Emma's wedding as he looked at her.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>Looking down at her dress she smiled shyly "thanks, but why are you here? It's almost time for the wedding."</p><p>"You know, violet had to move back and well basically broke up with me." Henry began to tell her although inside it hurt her.</p><p>In all her well magical years of knowing her and vice versa she put a hand on his smiling softly.</p><p>"It's only the beginning, come on lets go."</p><p>Getting up they began walking hand in hand although he stopped her and the two looked at each other the music playing on giving smile he leaned in and kissed her, a powerful wave flashed through it was true loves kiss, destined to be.</p><p>~~~<br/>Arriving at the place everyone was seated all paired up Archie began on the book once then Emma and hook gave each other their vows.</p><p>"You may now kiss the bride."</p><p>Emma kissed hook as everyone clapped for the two, as he leaned over jane smiled and was only a daughter figure to hook not adopted or blood but still family and Emma would treat her like a daughter for Wendy's sake, a song began to play a happy beginning lined up everyone took their loves hand especially Henry and moira whom danced along with Emma and hook, jane with Dr. Whale.</p><p>Peter stood by himself and knew he'd be like this, but then a girl came he knew it was Maggie a certain of interest as all the couple's came singing in harmony.</p><p>Claire didn't join the wedding but knew they wouldn't mind as Gideon was at his father's pawnshop in a suit waiting for her with his blue traditional suit.</p><p>"Somethings just never change," Gideon changed himself into how he saw her and now she saw him Morpheus with a long coat.</p><p>"Gideon... what?"</p><p>He just took her and placed a hand on her waist gently dancing with her to the beauty and the beast theme leaning their heads together Claire really loved Gideon and Gideon loved her always did it was the love for him that set him free as chip smiled watching from behind the counter.</p><p>"I love you, Claire, always." He whispered.</p><p>"I love you too." She told him as he smiled "Morpheus."</p><p>However, happy beginnings began but now danger stroke as the bell tower tolled, grumpy always to announce.</p><p>"The curse, it's here!!!</p><p>This made everyone look up as black smoke showed and began taking everyone circling everyone but no matter where they go.</p><p>Good always wins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Final Battle (part 2)/Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the mist of a home stood an older girl holding her close on her hip as she held the book in her hand as the two girls looked at the house ruined and their father nowhere in sight.</p><p>"I told you we shouldn't have come back." Valerie said holding her little sister.</p><p>Her sister got down and looked around the destruction, she put the book down and picked up his sword looking at it, it made her tear up.</p><p>"Do not cry, we will find him."</p><p>"Tiger lily... where's father?" She asked.</p><p>Shrugging she didn't know looking around.</p><p>"We shouldn't have left, we should have stayed and fight with him."</p><p>"No, it's good because look the book is safe." She smiled softly.</p><p>"Come on let's go to mom." Valerie said holding out her hand.</p><p>The three walked towards the house.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Back in storybrooke Henry was in the hospital due to Fiona pushing him down Claire was beside him sitting on the chair as she showed them that the book has been burned, Henry looked at it.</p><p>"Well looks to me like this was corrupting you, so I had it burnt."</p><p>"You won't get away with this," Claire said with a tone so angry than ever.</p><p>"Oh, I think I already have, my dear." She grinned walking away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Enchanted Forest</p><p>Everyone from the curse began to wake up, Jane, Peter, Moira and others looked around, wondering where have they been sent to, Jane had to find a way as she transported herself back to Storybrooke it was then Regina knew where they were.</p><p>"The curse took us back to the enchanted forest..."</p><p>"Bloody hell." Hook commented not seeing Jane around once again sighing softly he looked around "That girl is going to drive me crazy, I do – no I might have a theory on how to get back." He told the rest of them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Storybrooke / Boston</p><p>Emma was packing to leave knowing it was for the best as Henry decided since she won't believe anymore she couldn't stay she turned to look at Claire and Henry giving them a kiss on the forehead as she decided to leave now, heading to her apartment back in storybrooke Jane appeared.</p><p>"Jane, what are you doing here?" Emma asked curious thinking she'd be with Hook by now in the enchanted forest.</p><p>"Really? You forgetting everything you have been through..." was all she could say out of her own anger.</p><p>"I really... don't know what you mean."</p><p>Sighing softly Jane came over and grabbed her bag she dropped the book in front of her as she startled due to Jane's actions well it was true, Emma when she first got to this storybrooke whatever she was exactly like her a non-believer now it was time for a favor to return as she leaned against the counter. "Read it." Jane said simply just to get the girl to read it and get her to believe "you need to remember Emma; the fate is in your hands now."</p><p>Emma looked at her one more time and decided to read through the drawings, the pictures this was all Henry's doing it was the only way to get her to remember.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Storybrooke</p><p>Claire walked with Henry seeing Mr. Gold looking at them "and where do you two think you're going?" he asked looking at them with an arched eyebrow. "the back room is not for customers."</p><p>"We're not customers, I am your grandson, Henry." Henry replied to Mr. Gold as he watched him.</p><p>Scoffing Mr. Gold said "is that so."</p><p>"Yep." Claire chimed in.</p><p>Going to the back anyways the two of them pulled the sheets that were filled with potions and chemistry stuff as Henry looked at him "you're awake."</p><p>Claire couldn't believe the little rat as she said "We know magic when we see it." She included.</p><p>"Clever under any circumstances, are you?" he asked the both of them.</p><p>"Why were you pretending?" Claire asked as Henry and her looked at each other than back at Mr. Gold.</p><p>He kept walking "because, believe it or not I never trusted my mother when she cast the curse."</p><p>"But we need to help our families." Claire said desperate to find her father.</p><p>Henry knew enough was enough after the talk with Mr. Gold Claire followed him outside near a beach as he held out the mirror talking into it. "I tried my best to keep Emma from losing her belief with Claire, guess that didn't turn out well, but I am not going down without a fight." He put the mirror down between rocks and descendent from the place.</p><p>Having his sword, the two kids walked ready to confront Gideon even if it means dying for it, he walked to the hallway about to go in there and fight when Emma stopped them with Jane beside her.</p><p>"not so fast." She said having a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"you came back." He replied surprised to see her back and with Jane as he had Claire beside him.</p><p>"Yeah. I did, kid." Emma said with a smile.</p><p>"Does that mean you—you remember?" he asked hoping she did.</p><p>Emma began to explain "Jane found the book. You left. She had me read it I was about to take another job and... and then I thought about this woman you wrote about who was a hero with a family and a Savior who never ran from a battle and..."</p><p>"You." Henry said knowing it was about her.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure that it's me, Henry, but, um... but it's who I want Claire to be." Emma said looking at Henry noticing the shocked look on Claire now it became more sense as Henry turned to face her.</p><p>Emma held onto Claire's wrist as they clasped them she transferred her Savior magic to her and knew that all along ever since her first battle with Gideon Claire only wanted to help Emma now she understood as they let go of each other's arms now, as they smiled each other ready to face her destiny her doing it instead of Emma should put it right, make him learn, understand that true love can break all.</p><p>The black fairy came looking for her wand as Gideon came from the back still with no memory if his beloved Claire who right now is about to fight him. "Hello, have you come back for your watch?" he asked.</p><p>"No, I have other plans." She said starting to look for it.</p><p>"maybe I should call my father and see if he can help." He went over to pick up the phone.</p><p>Turning around her tone was deep anger "you will do no such thing." She said then returned to looking for her wand going to the back of the counter.</p><p>Gideon placed the mouth piece back down wondering what is wrong with him "Why did I do that? I didn't want to do that." He then looked at her.</p><p>Whilst looking for her wand she replied "despite what your father things, I still have your heart." She looked to him then back at the drawers opening them then closing looking through each as he watched. "you have to do whatever I say." Getting up she walked over to him "so start looking for that wand now."</p><p>Gideon began searching as he looked to her "what is that?"</p><p>"The runes Henry scribbled. It's an ancient language long lost to time. I need the wand to translate it." She looked down at the scribbles in the piece of parchment grinning so sinister "it holds the key to winning the Final Battle."</p><p>Starting to walk towards her he began to talk "is... this what you're looking for?" he asked.</p><p>He opened the box with a smile she replied "yes. Yes, it is." Holding it out for both to see she kept on talking "it's been centuries since I felt its power." Holding her wand to her chest she inhaled deeply smiling to herself then exhaled sharply tapping the scribble as it translates for her. "wonderful." Holding the parchment, she looked to Gideon "time to go to work, Gideon."</p><p>Kicking the mayor's door open with the sword wielded in her hand Claire looked around turning around every inch to find him but no sign, or trace walking out again to go find Henry and Jane.</p><p>Coming inside Mr. Gold's shop, the black fairy knew he was here and so did Jane so she stuffed the wand in her pocket "ah. Hello, Mr. Gold, Jane. I was just here to pick up my watch." She walked out holding a hand to her heart as they nodded towards each other as she walked towards the door.</p><p>"No, you weren't... Mother." Mr. Gold said.</p><p>This made the black fairy, Fiona stop in her tracks "of course. You know I only separated you from Belle for your own good." Fiona said turning to face her son.</p><p>"She's my wife." Mr. Gold said.</p><p>"And a terrible one." Fiona said looking at him. "she would convince you to go against your dark instincts. I couldn't let that happened." She said taking a few steps closer. "But once the Final Battle is won, the curse on Belle and Gideon will be lifted, and I will have unchecked powers. Not even the laws of magic will apply." Walking a bit closer to them now she saw Jane hold an arm to his chest protectively glaring at her with dagger eyes. "I can make them love you without you having to give up being the Dark One. Don't you realize? You can finally have it all."</p><p>Mr. Gold stood ground this time "No, I can't." he shook his head at her "I won't trust you. All you care about is yourself, while Jane here has been a better mother than you."</p><p>Fiona raised her voice now "I care about you! I always have! And I worked tirelessly to reunite us!" her tone went back to normal. "And now we can be a family again. And not just with Belle and Gideon."</p><p>Not taking her word for it he just shook his head not believing a word she says "what do you mean by that?"</p><p>Walking a bit closer now she replied "with my new powers, I can bring back the dead. Like Baelfire. Your first son that you lost. All your desires that you had."</p><p>He decided to play a little mind game with her "Your magic will really allow us to have it all?"</p><p>Laughing softly, she used her right hand to caress her son as she spoke "without a doubt."</p><p>Jane had flown from behind the black fairy waiting for Rumple's cue as he hugged her.</p><p>"there's just one problem. All magic comes with a price." He told her quietly and nodded towards Jane as she grabbed Fiona's wand from the back as Rumple pulled her back making her gasp.</p><p>"and he is no longer willing to pay it." Jane said backing her up wand at her throat "you will not be winning any battle and you are going to suffer. For what you did to my son, Belle, and Gideon." She lowered the wand making Fiona forcibly go down on her knees."</p><p>Choking she tried to talk "you may think that you can stop me, little lost girl, but that doesn't mean the Final Battle is over. After all I am not the one who's going to kill the Savior. That's what I learned from the runes. Darkness can't snuff out the light. It's not strong enough. Only light can snuff out light."</p><p>Rumple heard every word she said while Jane had her pinned to the floor using her own wand against her as he spoke finally "Gideon. You have his heart."</p><p>Still pinned to the floor she replied "yes. And I commanded him to kill the Savior." She shook her head "not even my death can stop that." She got up continuing to talk "in fact, I suspect it would insure it."</p><p>Jane looked to Rumple who nodded as she looked to the black fairy seeing her confused expression. "well... there's only one way to find out." She said pointing the wand at her.</p><p>As she did she began to crumble and turn into dust into ashes now the wind howling until it was finally over, the wand clattered on the floor she turned to face rumple who stood there shaking abit, as she hugged him, the curse was lifted this made her what she always wanted to be his mother.</p><p>Back in the hallway as Emma walked something struck her, the memories it all came back to her "I remember."</p><p>It was then Gideon came now two true lovers about to face the other "Just in time, Savior." He said looking to Claire.</p><p>Worried for her friend she said "Henry. Emma, go!"</p><p>Backing away from him holding the sword up he followed "Gideon, sweetheart you don't want to do this."</p><p>"you can't win." Gideon simply said to Claire now the Savior.</p><p>"Maybe. But I also can't give up."</p><p>She raised her sword as he was about to strike but Henry knocked him out with a fire extinguisher "Henry! Let's go. Go!" Claire told him running with Emma outside of the room.</p><p>He got up heading straight towards the door a different type of magic barrier covered the door keeping him inside but not for long, the three of them stood there as Mateo and Marisol came back looking to help.</p><p>"thanks," Claire said with a smile.</p><p>"You two did it." Henry said watching as he tried to get free.</p><p>"Kinda. That won't hold for very long." The six of them kept walking down the hall a bit faster now.</p><p>Henry while walking began to talk "it's okay. The Black Fairy's got his heart. Gold's gonna to get it. Everything's going to be fine."</p><p>Claire kept walking putting a hand on his shoulder "I appreciate your optimism kid, but we got to go."</p><p>Walking out the dark night Emma asked "can you see him?"</p><p>Stopping to look behind him Henry replied "We lost him. But he won't be fair behind."</p><p>Emma came close to henry "I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you." She took his hand.</p><p>Henry backed up and knew it was just the curse "I know. It's okay. It was just the curse. I'm just happy it's broken."</p><p>It was then they heard snow white as Emma reunited with her parents, Regina went to hug Henry as Jane hugged Peter however, she saw Dr. Whale and went over to him peppering him with kisses, Claire saw Jekyll and Hyde as she went over to hug them tight, once Claire saw her beloved again the two faced off each other as she held the sword up.</p><p>"no one is going to save you." He told her.</p><p>They stood quiet for a while until he slashed the sword against hers, she fought back or tried her best as everyone watched, it was both Emma and Claire as Saviors but this was a task Claire was prophesied to do Emma was just her helper, they fought.</p><p>"No one needs to save me! I am the savior!" she bumped his shoulder as he went back as she turned but he moved his back abit then faced her "I'm fighting for the people I love. Including you." Their swords clashed again and again as he blocked her having it down abit she grunted trying to keep her strength "ultimately I am a hero. I am hope. I am light!" Claire once again bumped her shoulder against his as he backed off "and light cannot destroy darkness. It can only create more light." She swiftly moved her sword under but he backed up. "I will not kill innocents!" her sword went over his head as he missed it "I will do what all savior's must! I will give hope..." she kicked him in the stomach. This caused the two to pant out of exhaustion as she crossed opposite of Gideon. "... no matter what the cost."</p><p>She looked at Gideon not going to kill him, she loved him and so she dropped the sword to the side, Jekyll called out "no!" but this made Hook and David hold him back and Hyde.</p><p>Causing Henry to get held back by Regina and Jane.</p><p>Gideon looked at Claire desperately saddened at her as he simply spoke up "I'm sorry, Claire." His voice shuttered trying not to cry "I was hoping you'd save us both."</p><p>Claire gave a smile looking at him then closed her eyes, when she did he went straight for the side as it happened it caused great and powerful shining light making Jekyll move abit also Hyde everyone from the untold stories came to watch as Mateo and Marisol saw what happened, however, he didn't disappear darkness filled up in the air once more as she collapsed on the floor unconscious. Everyone ran to her Gideon fell to his side once he reached her, Emma stood behind watching how a little girl sacrificed so much for her.</p><p>Gideon's lip quivered as he shuttered in tears inside him he could only make out three words "I love you." As he said that truthfully, he leaned in and kissed her deeply with true loves kiss as Snow and Charming could not believe it.</p><p>A bright rainbow color waved through causing Claire to gasp and her eyes open looking at Gideon again "I love, you too." She quietly said hugging him as he sniffed and held her close. "I love, you too!" she said again in his arms.</p><p>The gang went in for a hug after helping her up, snow picked up the 'once upon a time' book and said "Henry!" she walked over speaking as she handed him the book once more "I think this belongs to you.</p><p>Henry took the book and read the last words.</p><p>"When Good and Evil did the right thing, faith was restored</p><p>The final battle was won."</p><p>He laughs softly yet curious "that's it."</p><p>Emma asked in wonder "that's all? No "the end"? "</p><p>"no." henry replied shaking his head turning to snow.</p><p>"Course not. Because this isn't the end," she smiled and continued "I mean, maybe for this book, but... it isn't the end, end."</p><p>Regina looked to snow asking "so, what now?"</p><p>"Now? Now we get to see what's next. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, but living with that kind of belief... that's the most powerful thing of all. That's hope. So, you asked "What now?" now we get to keep going on. We get to keep doing what we love... with the people we love. An ending isn't happiness. Being together is." She smiled looking at Henry who looked over to Claire, jane his two best friends that helped as Snow looked back at all the rest.</p><p>And so the clock stroke eight-fifteen at night all the realms restored, Arendelle with Sven in his stall, Neverland as Tinkerbell flew up, wonderland and it's magical adventures let's not forget the caterpillar too, agrabah Jasmine and Aladdin standing at the balcony, Avalor restored once more with Mateo and Marisol flying on some jaquins, and the evil queen looking down at her kingdom as the queen once more her happiness showed in the brightest smile imaginable, Henry and Claire going back to school as their parents Emma, Regina, Jekyll, and Hyde watched with smiles on their faces, the evil queen getting a surprise as the note set.</p><p>"ready for a new adventure?"</p><p>The arrow was pierced to it as it held a ring.</p><p>And finally, Claire and Gideon once again together forever as the theme music Beauty and the Beast played while they danced, sharing a long-lasting kiss that was missed due to what has happened.</p><p>Jane was with her husband Dr. Whale or shall we say Victor as Moira was held by her dad everyone was at granny's diner laughing holding their babies putting plates down on the long table until the door opened and Granny saw Belle, Claire, Rumple, Peter Pan, and Gideon come in all dressed up for the occasion, and many more Untold Stories coming to join the last supper with friends and family, welcoming them they all had sat down for this was the end of the story...</p><p>Or is it?</p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They all lived happily ever after...</p><p>The text read as a little girl closed the book, she was sitting in a subway station heading to Boston as she looked up with a smile, her sister smiled too looking out the window, upon arriving at the apartment they looked through the halls looking for eight-fifteen, stopping midway the girls exhaled sharply and continued their way as the youngest knocked, after the second knock by the oldest girl a man came out, young for his age he looked confused at the girls.</p><p>"Uh... hello?" he asked confusingly.</p><p>"Hi. Are you Henry Mills?" the little girl asked.</p><p>the man leaned in further to the door as he replied "yeah. Yeah. Who are you both?"</p><p>the little girl replied again "My name's Lucy, and this is my older sister Valerie, we're your daughters." Lucy introduced her and Valerie to their father.</p><p>He stood still shocked then shook his head closing the door on them "I don't have daughters."</p><p>Valerie stopped him holding the hand on the door making him come out now confused as to what business they have with him.</p><p>"yeah, you do, Lucy bugged and bugged me to come here, and she has something she wants to say." Valerie said having enough not letting her sister down.</p><p>He gave up listening now.</p><p>"now come on," she gestures her head for him to follow "your family needs you."</p><p>Henry looked at them as Valerie dropped her hand to the side seeing he looked slightly a bit confused now, not knowing anything about these two as for now best to listen and learn.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>